


Yandere Danganronpa HCs/Imagines From My Tumblr

by shuichisbombeyeliner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Delusional Yandere, F/F, F/M, Feral Mikan, Foot Massage, Game Spoilers, Gen, Imagines, Kidnapping, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unhealthy Relationships, Worshipper Yandere, Yandere, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 35,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichisbombeyeliner/pseuds/shuichisbombeyeliner
Summary: HCs and imagines from my tumblr! Accepting requests!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 440





	1. Rules + Other Info

☯︎︎ This is a yandere blog, so if that content makes you uncomfortable, please leave! 

☯︎︎ I write for all three games! 

☯︎︎ Five characters is the request limit, so please don’t ask me to do a whole cast! 

☯︎︎ All of my stuff is gender neutral! This is a safe place for anyone, so please respect that. 

☯︎︎ No requests concerning drugs, smoking, or abortion! These things can sometimes trigger people and I personally find them uncomfortable to write for. 

☯︎︎ That’s it, please send in requests! 

☯︎︎ I only do character/reader, only because I find doing ships kind of uncomfortable and don’t want to start any ship wars! So, it’s nothing personal!


	2. Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do they get jealous?

_**Kᴏᴍᴀᴇᴅᴀ Nᴀɢɪᴛᴏ** _

☘︎︎ His self-hatred is so intense so Nagito doesn’t believe that he has the right to get jealous. However, he’s human, and a worshipper, so he gets jealous anyway. He doesn’t exactly deal with it well. Since he, quite literally, worships the ground his darling walks on, he’d never do anything to harm them, but he’s pretty unhinged towards people outside of his darling. They’re basically free game, and Nagito doesn’t have borders for who he can’t harm. It usually doesn’t get that far, though. 

**_Sᴀɪʜᴀʀᴀ Sʜᴜɪᴄʜɪ_ **

☾ Another worshipper, but... he does commonly get jealous of other people. It’s basic jealousy, though. Shuichi won’t get antsy around his darlings friends or family, even acquaintances. It’s just the people who tend to flirt with his darling that he gets jealous of, especially if his isn’t already in a relationship with his darling. Shuichi isn’t exactly a controlling person, physically, at least, but he’s insanely good at manipulating people around him... even if it isn’t intentional. He’s a generally soft yandere, though.   
  


**_Tsᴜᴍɪᴋɪ Mɪᴋᴀɴ_ **

☀︎︎ She does get jealous, and she’s insanely obvious about it, too. Mikan loathes the idea of her darling being with someone else, so if she even sees someone getting too close to her darling, she’ll freak out. Mikan definitely puts on a show for her darling, though. She acts incredibly shy and sweet, but the minute she feels like someone is threatening the relationship she has with her darling, she’s going feral. However, she hides this from her darling quite well. Her fury is typically only shown to the person she’s jealous of.   
  


**_Aᴋᴀᴍᴀᴛsᴜ Kᴀᴇᴅᴇ_ **

♫ She doesn’t get jealous, usually at least. It’d take something really intense to make her jealous. Example, if Kaede saw someone else kiss her darling she’d snap a little, but otherwise, she doesn’t get jealous very often. Kaede is a little delusional, so she trusts that her darling loves her more than anyone else, due to this, she doesn’t have a problem with them talking to other people. As a delusional yandere, she actually believes that she’s with her darling, if they were to kiss someone else, she’d feel betrayed. 


	3. Their Darling Is Talentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darling has no talent.

**_ᕼIᑎᗩTᗩ ᕼᗩᒍIᗰᗴ_ **

☾ He doesn’t care, whether it’s during the game, or before. Hajime feels completely ordinary, and in reality, he is. He has no talent, so... it shouldn’t matter that his darling doesn’t either. Hajime treats them no differently, he’s still dead set on making them his lover, so nothing really changes. However, if he sees his darling being bullied for being completely ordinary, he’s going to be a little peeved. It’s no secret that he has his fair share of anger issues, he’ll try to keep himself in check... just for his darling. 

**_ᖴᑌKᗩᗯᗩ TOKO_ **

❥ She’s a little mean about it, but... she’s really just teasing her poor darling. Toko is devoted, if anything. So even as she teases her darling for being a total nobody, she’s fawning over them in the same moment. She’s not confrontational, unless Syo comes out, but overall, Toko won’t try to attract any attention towards her darling. She wants them all to herself, in general, so the less noticeable they are, the better. She truly adores her darling the way they are, and them being ordinary doesn’t really have an effect on how she feels. 

**_Oᗰᗩ KOKIᑕᕼI_ **

ᴥ︎ Really mean to his darling, but it’s supposed to be harmless teasing. Kokichi is a very annoying yandere to have, he just loves seeing how flustered he can make his darling. He gets giddy if they cry, too~. Of course, he’s still very much obsessed with them, but it’s just something about feeling better than them that makes him feel amazing. A bit of a sadist, but Kokichi always ends up sticking up for his darling if someone else dares to hurt their feelings. 

**_Iᖇᑌᗰᗩ ᗰIᑌ_ **

⚠︎︎ Another mean yandere, but not exactly towards her darling. She’s just vulgar when she speaks to her darling, but the moment someone else says something to them, she’s ganging up on them like a pack of - vulgar - wolves. Miu is quite submissive when it comes to her darling though, she’s a bit of a simp, if I’m being honest. If she’s doing something they don’t approve of, all they have to do is say so and she stops immediately. She just can’t take her darlings disapproval, it’d just kill her~ 


	4. Asahina Aoi Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey i would like to request a oneshot of Asahina x Makoto, where Asahina teasingly demands a foot rub (maybe because she likes being barefoot?), but is then totally overwhelmed with how good Makoto is at it. xD  
> I think her reactions would be hilarious especially if she thinks she is in charge first but is then totally embarassed by her own reactions. xD  
> You can replace Makoto with the reader of course if you just do x Reader requests, or with any other character you see fit for the oneshot (if you wanna write it at all of course).  
> Hope the idea is not too silly!

Aoi didn’t consider herself exactly bold, well… not shameless, at least. She sometimes felt like a little kid, too, not wanting to wear shoes was something little kids did, right? Well, either way, she fully enjoyed teasing (Y/n), because they were easy to fluster. It was their own fault, anyways. Of course, when she asked for a massage from them, she didn’t expect them to _actually agree_.

Her feelings for (Y/n) weren’t complicated, at least, she didn’t think so. She loved them, maybe too much, but that never really occurred to Aoi. She just liked being around them, and she loved every single one of their attributes. Even their flaws were perfect to her, so nothing they did really bothered Aoi and while that wasn’t the best mindset to have, Aoi couldn’t really help herself.

She made her request, initially, just to tease them. She hadn’t actually meant it, but Aoi’s surprise must have been evident because they suddenly were flushed, stopping their movements all of a sudden. Aoi couldn’t help the pout she felt making itself known on her face. Aoi was constantly on her feet, especially since she was athletic, so getting a massage, especially from her beloved, was something that felt much better than she thought it would.

Aoi realizes that her reaction to a simple massage is a bit much, and that her entire plan to embarrass her darling had completely backfired. Instead, Aoi’s face was warm, along with her ears and the back of her neck. She was the one embarrassed instead and she felt like she was going to melt. She hadn’t expected (Y/n) to be so good at massages, and the fact that she had looked like a blushy school girl made her feel extremely… _flustered_. 

“I wasn’t expecting _this_ …”

She would be lying if she said she didn’t want another one, though, even if it meant embarrassing herself further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t played Danganronpa 1 in such a long time and I honestly forgot how much I loved Aoi! I don’t write for character/character simply because I don’t want any ship wars starting, but you can picture whoever you want since I use gender neutral pronouns!


	5. Overworked Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, I really like your blog so far! Could I request Souda, Fuyuhiko, Taka and Mondos reactions to a heartbroken/overworked darling? Like they're just so tired and upset due to recent events and can't seem to snap out of it. Hope you're doing ok btw! <3 

**ᔕOᗪᗩ KᗩᘔᑌIᑕᕼI**

☘︎︎ His probably goes right over Kazuichi’s head, but not because of his darling or anything like that. He’s easily distracted, either with his mechanics or being worried about someone latching onto his darling. He won’t notice something’s going on with them until it’s gotten really bad, like it’s effecting their health. However, once he realizes that they’re overworked or heartbroken about something, he’s desperate to find the cure to whatever’s bothering them. Kazuichi’s devoted, and he might end up overworking himself just to take care of his darling. 

**KᑌᘔᑌᖇYᑌ ᖴᑌYᑌᕼIKO**

☘︎︎ He tends to observe his darling rather closely, so Fuyuhiko ends up noticing pretty early on. He puts on a tough front, but he really just worries for his darling. He - roughly - forces his darling to take breaks when he’s able to. He’ll take them to their favorite places, quiet places most likely, and tries to make their day and mood better. If anyone tries to interfere, professors or just friends asking his darling for a favor, Fuyuhiko shuts that down insanely quick. It’s their time to relax, so that’s what they’ll be doing. In all, he’s rather forceful about making sure they get time to unwind. 

**IᔕᕼIᗰᗩᖇᑌ KIYOTᗩKᗩ**

☘︎︎ Another forceful yandere when it comes to his darlings health. He isn’t as obvious as Kuzuryu, though. Taka does everything pretty much behind the scenes, making sure that his darling doesn’t get too much work and that they aren’t being put in situations that could cause them stressed. He makes things a lot easier, but his darling won’t really know about it unless they catch him bribing their professors and friends. Even then, he’ll be kind of manipulative, telling his darling that it’s all for their own good. He genuinely believes that what he’s doing is good, so Taka doesn’t worry about it too much. 

**Oᗯᗩᗪᗩ ᗰOᑎᗪO**

☘︎︎ Simply... removes his darling from any stress that they’re under. I don’t necessarily mean he kidnaps them - though that’s definitely a possible solution he thinks of - but Mondo figures they won’t mind him randomly grabbing them and whisking them away from their work and stress. A lot like Kuzuryu, he’ll do certain activities that he knows will distract his darling from what’s going on in their life. Mondo personally likes going on rides with his darling, he also really likes picnic dates, though he’d never admit it to his darling or anyone else.


	6. Tied Up Nagito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: nagito x reader where it’s when he’s tied up in the first part of the game, and the reader has a crush on him so they don’t mind feeding him, but little do they know he feels the same way and somehow convinced reader to let him out from his chains and then you can imagine what else happens i guess

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, manipulation, mentions of Nagito’s past trauma (spoilers for his free time events)**

**꧁☕︎︎꧂**

**KOᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ ᑎᗩᘜITO**

☘︎︎ We have to get this out of the way first. Nagito doesn’t know that his darling likes him. He just assumes that they pity him, after all, he was tied up and left in a basement. Of course, Nagito isn’t stupid. Just a little... self-deprecating. The way his darling gets flustered around him doesn’t evade Nagito, he notices, and it’s not like he hasn’t heard the girls (and Teruteru) talking about how his darling supposedly had a crush on him. In all, Nagito feels like his luck had gone up a ridiculous amount for no apparent reason because his darling like him back (supposedly, Nagito always felt a little doubtful about it. 

☘︎︎ When they come down to feed him, Nagito feels a litt embarrassed. He’s tied up, of course, and the sad expression on their face due to his circumstances makes him feel miserable. Knowing he was the reason they looked so sad upset Nagito in a way he could describe. He had been a little worried that his darling would see him differently after the class trial, but they didn’t mention it at all as they fed him. He realizes that they probably thought he was mentally ill, and while they probably weren’t far off, he needed to fix their image of him, and quickly. 

☘︎︎ Feeling slightly confident, Nagito convinces his poor darling to release him not too soon after they finished feeding him. He knew this was probably a terrible thing to do to them, manipulation at its finest, but he needed to do this. He needed to convince them that he wasn’t crazy, that he just believed in hope. Nagito hopes to convert, or at least convince his darling, that his belief is true and right. If not, the manipulation will work just fine. They’ll help him achieve his goal. Ultimate hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while playing the game, I thought this was the funniest thing ever. I feel like my posts come out better if I put them in HC form, so I hope you don’t mind! 


	7. Pop Idol and Sayaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Heya! Can I request Yandere Sayaka Maizono with a reader who is a rival pop star please? Thank you!” 

**A/N: this request had me orbiting because she was my favorite girl in dr1 (next to Sakura ofc 😀🤚) anyways, sayaka is pretty rad u guys**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, intentional career-ruining**

**꧁☕︎︎꧂**

**ᗰᗩIᘔOᑎO ᔕᗩYᗩKᗩ**

☘︎︎ So, she’s said several times that she doesn’t hate her rivals. Sayaka considers the girls in her group rivals, so this wouldn’t be the case of a petty girl I don’t think. In fact, she admires her darling quite a lot. They’re a hardworking person, they have to be, and Sayaka genuinely thinks that they’re amazing. The problem doesn’t come with them specifically, but their popularity because while she adores them in every way humanly possible... she doesn’t like other people watching them. 

☘︎︎ She knows that they’re popular, she knows that they’re loved, but she doesn’t want them to be. It’s not that Sayaka doesn’t think that they don’t deserve the attention they get, because to an extent she knows that they do, it’s just plain jealousy on her part. She wants her darling all to herself and she can’t have that if they have so many fans. She gets easily agitated and this doesn’t help in the slightest. At some point, I can see her trying to destroy her darlings career just so she’d have them to herself. 


	8. Masochist Nagito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Lol this might be a little random but, can I ask for a Sadist reader x Yandere! Masochist! Nagito?"

**A/N: my mind immediately went to cat boy Nagito and I hate myself for it. Komeowda Nyagito** 💀

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, abusive darling high key, kidnapping, abuse (Nagito receiving), sadism, masochistic tendencies, Nagito has a lot of trauma, slights nsfw (he just likes getting beat up lmao it's nothing too crazy), mentions of choking**

**KO** **ᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ** **ᑎᗩᘜ** **ITO**

☘︎︎ This fully ties into him being a worshipper and the low self esteem that Nagito has. He doesn't believe that he's even worthy to breath the same air as him darling, let alone touch them. However, he adores them and wa to to cuddle them and such, so his interests clash almost constantly. There's also no boundary with Nagito. Any touch from his darling is one he cherishes, even if it's them trying to literally choke him to death because they hate him so much (or, that's how he interprets it, anyway). Nagito doesn't see the difference between loving affection and a hand that beats him, it's all the same to him if it's coming from his darling. He just wants to make his darling happy, and if being their personal punching bag is what he needs to do to keep them content, he'd do it gladly. He's not complaining either way, though.


	9. Stuffed Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hi! I really love your content! If you want to, can you maybe do one of Mondo, nagito, fuyuhiko and kokichi with a S/O who always has a stuffed toy with them? Like they take it everywhere they go"

**A/N: I have a bunch of stuffed animals + my todoroki plushie so like I felt this** 🌸

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, stalking, worshipper vibes, bullying, Kokichi is a lil punk**

**O** **ᗯᗩᗪᗩ** **ᗰ** **O** **ᑎᗪ** **O**

☘︎︎ I feel like he has a soft spot for things like this, and it honestly just encourages his protective nature. He dies every time he sees his darling because it's quite literally the cutest thing ever. He tends to just watch them most of the time to make sure no ones messing with them, or bullying them. Like, he knows it's a little childish, but it's what his darling likes to do so he won't say anything about it. He's soft, he'll never admit that he finds it cute.

**KO** **ᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ** **ᑎᗩᘜ** **ITO**

☘︎︎ He has a little stuffed dog so he completely understands. It doesn't matter to Nagito if it's a comfort thing or not, but he's never going to judge his darling for carrying around a stuffed animal. Nagito doesn't publicly carry his around, but that's just his preference, and in general he doesn't see anything his darlings does as negative or weird. Perks of him being a worshipper, I guess. Anyways, he's kind of embarrassing, though, because he'll brag about how cute his darling is and honestly someone needs to shut him up.

**K** **ᑌᘔᑌᖇ** **Y** **ᑌ** **ᖴᑌ** **Y** **ᑌᕼ** **IKO**

☘︎︎ I'm sorry but he'd be kind of mean about it. Fuyuhiko is a tough guy, and whether he liked it or not, was raised around severe and toxic masculinity. He sees this as a super weird and weak thing to do, like it's exposing weaknesses or something. However, this is his darling and he's a huge softie for them so the most he'll do is mock them a little. Still, he won't tolerate his darling being mocked by anyone but him, so sometimes he can get a little violent. Eventually finds it cute after he gets over himself.

**O** **ᗰᗩ** **KOKI** **ᑕᕼ** **I**

☘︎︎ Makes fun of his darling but has tons of stuffed animals in his room. Will get teased in return when his darling finds out and then he gets pouty. Kokichi is just a weird guy in general, so it's hard to know what he's actually thinking. He doesn't really hold it against his darling, he thinks it's adorable... just not as adorable as their embarrassed expression when he teases them for it. That's all it is, too. Teasing. Nothing serious, and at some point his darling realizes that and just stops paying attention to him. Oh well. He'll just find something else to tease them about!


	10. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "maybee headcanons of kaede, kirumi, tsumugi, and maki being protective n stuff over the reader? like how they'd handle it if someone was trying to get with the reader while they could see em? (shdbdjdh i'm sorry i'm bad at wording things haha) thank you for considering!! :D"

**A/N: Kaede had zero filter and I love her for it lmao**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, delusional mindsets, stalking, mentioned violence**

**ᗩKᗩᗰᗩTᔕᑌ Kᗩᗴᗪᗴ**

☘︎︎ She's definitely protective over her darling, just in general. Kaede obviously has some kind of savior complex, so the need to be her darlings protector is strong. However, she isn't necessarily a jealous person. Kaede trusts her darling and has hope that they'll stay loyal to her, she has this mindset even if they aren't actually dating. That being said, though, she doesn't trust other people and that's where the problem lies. Kaede will simply whisk her darling away from whoever she deems as untrustworthy. It's not that hard, because her darling genuinely trusts her.

**TOᒍO KIᖇᑌᗰI**

☘︎︎ She's not a jealous person, at least, not externally. Kirumi is good at what she does and she doesn't tend to show the emotions that she knows could potentially hurt her in some way. She's extremely close with her darling, and she trusts them wholeheartedly, so if she sees someone flirting with them, she tries to control herself. However, if the problem isn't going away, she's all too happy to deal with it herself, especially if she sees that her poor darling is uncomfortable. She's a server, in all regards of her life. Kirumi simply wants to please her darling, so nothing is off the table.

**ᔕᕼIᖇOᘜᗩᑎᗴ TᔕᑌᗰᑌᘜI**

☘︎︎ Extremely jealous person, especially when it comes to her darling. It doesn't even have to be flirting, simply taking away the time Tsumugi has with her darling is an act of treason. Tsumugi spends a lot of time with her darling (whether they know it or not), so she knows all about the people they hang around. She may not like them very much, but she can't exactly force her darling to leave them behind. The problem comes when people start flirting with her darling. Tsumugi is kind of... feral when it comes to her darling, and she isn't too fond of the idea of competition.

**ᕼᗩᖇᑌKᗩᗯᗩ ᗰᗩKI**

☘︎︎ The definition of a protective yandere. Maki doesn't tolerate other people making moves on her darling, though she's not all that bold towards them either. She's actually a little shy, so she pretty much just protects them from a distance. Watching her darling being so close with other people makes Maki extremely jealous, but she can't bring herself to blame her darling, especially since she doesn't talk to them if they're around other people. Feral when it comes to her darlings safety, though. Maki just doesn't want them to be scared of her, so she does most of her protecting from the shadows.


	11. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Thank you for reponding to my last ask, mod ! I thought they were amazing!! Anyway, do you have any hc for how nagito, teruteru, mondo and fuyuhiko would kidnap their darling?

**A/N: I have so much love for these characters** 🥺

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, kidnapping, unhealthy mindsets, drugging, mentioned violence**

**KO** **ᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ** **ᑎᗩᘜ** **ITO**

☘︎︎ He feels really guilty about kidnapping his poor darling, especially if they're terrified of him afterwards. Nagito doesn't feel like he has the right to do this, and he debates on whether he should in the first place because he doesn't want his luck cycle to negatively affect his darling. However, he ultimately decides that he has to in order to keep them safe. That's all it is, though. Nagito doesn't kidnap his darling due to jealousy or because he sees them with someone else, he isn't petty enough for that and his self esteem is too low to allow him to. No. It's one hundred because he has the overwhelmingly need to protect them from the outside world. It's a simple process, and it goes inhumanly smooth. His darling wakes to see him and he rambles on about how he must have been having a good luck day.

**ᕼᗩᑎᗩᗰᑌᖇᗩ** **T** **ᗴᖇᑌ** **T** **ᗴᖇᑌ**

☘︎︎ He's not very prone to kidnapping his darling. This only happens if they end up leaving him and end up being with someone else. Much like Komaeda, Teruteru doesn't do it out of jealousy, but it's not exactly in order to protect them, either. Teruteru simply wants his darling to himself, and if he can't have a normal relationship, oh well. He wants one, of course, but if his darling insists on being stubborn, they're really not giving him a choice. He's generally very loving, and I definitely see him at least trying to have a normal relationship before resorting to kidnapping his darling, but either way he's pretty willing to do whatever. However, it's hard for Teruteru to pull it off. This is mainly because he has a fear of somehow hurting his darling. Due to this, he most likely drugs his darlings food and brings them home like that.

**O** **ᗯᗩᗪᗩ** **ᗰ** **O** **ᑎᗪ** **O**

☘︎︎ He, on the other hand, thinks of kidnapping his darling from the start. That doesn't mean he does it immediately, but Mondo definitely thinks about it a lot, which most definitely becomes dangerous later on. Mondo doesn't like seeing his darling being happy around other people, it makes him feel kind of sick, so until he really kidnaps his darling, he monopolizes their time a ridiculous amount. Pretty much makes himself obvious that he's not right in the head exactly. His darling better catch on fast, because if they don't, they're in for something extremely unpleasant. He doesn't plan his darling being kidnapped, which is definitely surprising considering how much he thinks about it. They confront him and he panics. He accidentally knocks them out, and they wake up clumsily tied to his bed or a chair.

**K** **ᑌᘔᑌᖇ** **Y** **ᑌ** **ᖴᑌ** **Y** **ᑌᕼ** **IKO**

☘︎︎ Definitely plans on kidnapping his darling at some point, but this is because he's insecure about the relationship he has with his darling. Fuyuhiko is extremely devoted to his darling, so he'd never do anything to hurt them directly, but he's honestly pretty rough around the edges and he knows it. He's terrified of his darling abandoning him because of something he might do. Until he works up the nerve to actually kidnap them, Fuyuhiko is a paranoid mess. He's too skittish, too tense, and his darling has to notice. This only accelerated his process in kidnapping them. In the end, him and Peko end up snatching his darling in the middle of the night, and no one ever sees them again because escaping Fuyuhiko now is impossible.


	12. Scared of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if your requests are open, may I have a scenario in which a gentle yandere Nagito has a super shy girl as his darling and she's actually really scared of him? Thanks!

**A/N: I love nagito, but I know for a fact if I met him irl I’d be terrified lmao**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, kidnapping**

**KO** **ᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ** **ᑎᗩᘜ** **ITO**

☘︎︎ He thinks his darling is a gift from the Gods. Literally. Nagito is extremely erratic, he can’t stop his thoughts from escaping him most of the time so his darling is quite aware of how he feels about them. Their shy attitude is what he blames when they openly avoid him like he’s some kind of demon, he’d never guess that they were scared of him. Nagito doesn’t see himself as intimidating, so that’s literally the last thing that crosses his mind.

☘︎ Once it becomes obvious to Nagito that they’re not just shy, but scared of him, he’s a little bummed. Honestly, he doesn’t feel like he’s done anything to warrant their fear of him, but then again he’s pretty eccentric so he can see where they’re coming from. Nagito is extremely gentle with his darling anyway, but after learning they fear him, he’s even more careful around them.

☘︎ His darling is very fragile in his eyes, so their shy personality and fear of him most likely drive Nagito to eventually kidnapping them. He doesn’t enjoy seeing them terrified of him, it kind of stings him, so he sees the best course of action being them spending more time together. No one needs to interfere, so Nagito genuinely believes the best thing to do is to kidnap his poor darling. He just wants to cure their fear of him, honestly.


	13. Maki-Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: assuming requests are open, could i please get some general maki headcanons? she strikes me as very protective (she’s kinda borderline yandere in the game already—) but idk. it’s nice to see other blogs that write for this fandom, bc as big as it is, there’s a lack of writing content (yandere or not). anwyays, ty!!

**A/N: thank you so much for requesting maki! I love her so much and the dr ladies don’t get enough attention** 😭

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy behavior, unhealthy mindsets, literal murder, toxic jealousy**

**ᕼᗩᖇᑌ** **K** **ᗩᗯᗩ** **ᗰᗩ** **KI**

☘︎︎ Our lady is most definitely a tsun-yan. She’s very much infatuated with her darling, but Maki is terrible with handling other people’s emotions, nevertheless her own. She knows that she feels some sort of way, but Maki takes a really long time to really know what it is she’s actually feeling. That being said, Maki is in denial for an ridiculous amount of time before she goes full on yandere.

☘︎ Once Maki comes to the realization that she’s in love with her darling, Maki is extremely protective and extremely devoted. I’d say that she’s borderline worshipper, but it’s a bit of a reach. Maki, however, does most of her work in the shadows. If her darling already knows that she’s an assassin, she does her best to not show any murderous traits, and if they aren’t aware yet, she keeps it that way.

☘︎ Overall, though, Maki is soft. She craves her darlings love and affection like it’s air, they mean too much to her and she wouldn’t be able to live without them. On a more violent note, though, she’s kind of feral when it comes to her darlings safety. Maki doesn’t kill without reason, her darling is a reason, though. If Maki feels like like her darling is in danger she won’t hesitate to decapitate.


	14. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Yandere Rantaro with a shy darling that doesn’t know she visibly shakes when he’s near her, and Rantaro notices and tries calming her down? Thank ya <3

**A/N: I realized I haven’t written for Rantaro yet** 🤭

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, that’s it, this is pretty soft ngl**

**ᗩᗰᗩᗰ** **I** **ᖇᗩᑎ** **T** **ᗩᖇ** **O**

☘︎︎ No matter what, he always gives off a protective older brother vibe, and while it can get annoying when he’s trying to romantically woe his darling, it doesn’t change the fact that Rantaro just wants his darling to be safe and happy. That being said, he notices this pretty early on and tries to figure out if they’re scared of him or something. This is his initial thought. Rantaro thinks that he’s the main reason that they shake like a leaf and it doesn’t serve as a good feeling for him.

☘︎ I see Rantaro as a pretty chill yandere in general, and his darling has no real reason to be scared of him because of anything he’s done. He assumes, later, that it’s due to some kind of condition or trauma that his poor darling has. If this is the case, he does his best to comfort them and smooth out the relationship he has with them. This is where his big brother persona comes in handy, because I think he’d be really good at comforting someone.

☘︎ Generally, Rantaro is very good at dealing with this situation. He’s easy going and doesn’t jump to conclusions that could lead him to being on bad terms with his darling. He’d do his research first and do his best to make his darling feel better. Once he learns that they aren’t doing it on purpose, he’s happy.


	15. Kork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do something with Korekiyo?

**A/N: Ah yes, the orochimaru of the Danganronpa fandom**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, kidnapping, non-sexual bondage, drugging**

**ᔕᕼ** **I** **ᑎᘜᑌᒍ** **I KO** **ᖇᗴ** **KIYO**

☘︎︎ More than anything, he admires his darling. Korekiyo sees them as the epitome of a perfect human being. This doesn’t mean he ignores their flaws, he’s more dangerous because he idolizes their flaws. That being said, he’s extremely delusional. He genuinely thinks that his darling is a gift from God. He genuinely thinks they’re perfect, and their opinion is literally law to Korekiyo. He’s just overall a worshipper, I think.

☘︎ Because of his delusional mindset, Korekiyo is severely prone to kidnapping his darling. His need to have them to himself ties into how he’s a worshipper. He doesn’t believe that others have the right to even look at his darling, nevertheless speak to them. Korekiyo is kind of entitled when it comes to his darling, too. Boasts about them, and talks to himself all of the time about them. Kiyo has genuine conversations with himself just speaking about his darling.

☘︎ His way of kidnapping them is extremely thought out. Korekiyo knows that he can’t just snatch them whenever. There’s a time and place for everything, of course. He does it quickly and efficiently. He drugs his darling after taking them out to lunch, and they wake up tied up like some kind of prize. It’s an art form to Korekiyo, there’s a chance they’ll wake up suspended in the air if he’s feeling particularly creative.


	16. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I actually have a request; Could you do toko, nagito, shuichi, and chihiro with there darling who just got cheated on by there current boyfriend/girlfriend/ partner?

**A/N: I know there’s discourse on Chihiro’s gender, but since his AI calls him male, I believe that he was just cross dressing. I will be using he/him pronouns for chihiro because that seems like what he preferred!**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, life-ruining, hints of servant! nagito, manipulation, mentioned kidnapping**

**ᖴᑌ** **K** **ᗩᗯᗩ** **TOKO**

☘︎︎ The first thought that comes to Toko after learning that her darling has been cheated on is the audacity this person seems to have. They have someone as amazing as her darling, and they just... throw it away like this? It’s mind blowing for her and Toko can’t help but feel genuinely disgusted. Toko sees her darling as some kind of deity, so any disrespect towards them, she takes personally. Toko is not bold, though. She doesn’t do anything unless she suddenly goes homicidal.

☘︎ She’s not exactly nice, even if she does idolize her darling. Toko is extremely flustered whenever she’s put into a situation with her darling, so she’s most likely not going to be very good at comforting them after their significant other cheats on them. The most she does is bluntly insult them. Toko doesn’t hold back, either. She hates their guts already because they were with her darling, but now she can be open about it.

**KO** **ᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ** **ᑎᗩᘜ** **ITO**

☘︎︎ Shocked. He can’t believe that something like this has happened to his precious darling. He’s just... confused for the most part. He can’t understand why someone would pick another person over his darling. If anything, Nagito just sees them as a certified idiot. They’ve lost something so precious and wonderful, it’s really a shame. Nagito will publicly shame the cheater, seriously. He’ll pull something so dramatic and embarrassing, their life will be ruined forever.

☘︎ He’s surprisingly good at comforting his darling, though, afterwards. Nagito knows that they’ve been put in a terribly despairing situation, and he understands that need top tier comfort. He’s willing to provide, too, of course. Aside from ruining the life of the person who hurt them so deeply, Nagito will be in his darlings beck and call, almost like a servant of some kind. He also goes out and buys them some of their favorite things. He’s got money to spare.

**ᔕᗩ** **I** **ᕼᗩᖇᗩ** **ᔕᕼᑌ** **I** **ᑕᕼ** **I**

☘︎︎ Might cry, I’m not even joking. Shuichi is so devoted to his darling, even if they’re in a relationship with someone else. He doesn’t despise his darling for choosing someone over him, he’d rather just give them time to choose him, but once he learns they’ve been cheated on, the despair he feels is overwhelming. Shuichi feels sad, he feels almost more betrayed than when he found out his darling was with someone else. Just depressed, that’s his reaction because he can’t understand why it happened to his poor darling.

☘︎ Shuichi is, however, eager to comfort his darling once he gets over his initial shock. He knows that they’re most likely hurting, and he also knows that they see him as a friend. He’s sort of good at comforting his darling, but Shuichi can’t help but kind of pour his heart out while doing it. So much slips out and he knows that he shouldn’t say anything like that until his darling is over their relationship, but he couldn’t help it.

**ᖴᑌᒍ** **I** **ᔕᗩ** **KI** **ᑕᕼ** **I** **ᕼ** **I** **ᖇ** **O**

☘︎︎ He’s extremely sad for his darling after finding out, but it gives him some hope. He feels immediately guilty and terrible afterwards, but Chihiro is desperate to be with his darling. His competition is finally out of the way and now he gets to be with his darling any time he wants! He’s quite happy, but he doesn’t show it due to not want8ng his darling to get the wrong idea. He loves them, and he knows that he could make them happier.

☘︎ The way he integrates himself into his darlings life is slow and planned out. They let it happen because Chihiro is an amazing friend and he knows just what to do to make them feel better. He doesn’t want to simply be their friend, of course, but it’s a process. Chihiro isn’t capable of kidnapping his darling or hurting them in any way, he just isn’t mentally able to do it. However, sugary words are used to make his darling prefer him over anyone else. Manipulation at its finest.


	17. Tenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Just some general headcannons for tenko?

**A/N: this request was perfect bc I was just thinking about Tenko** ❤︎

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, slight violence**

**ᑕᕼᗩᗷᗩᔕᕼ** **I** **ᖇᗩ** **T** **ᗴᑎ** **KO**

☘︎︎ She’s extremely devoted, as soon as Tenko realizes that she’s in love, she puts her everything into wooing her darling the best she can. Tenko believes that she can have a relationship with her darling, so she takes them out on dates and tries her best to make herself seem like the best girlfriend ever. Tenko is generally just very sweet towards her darling.

☘︎︎ Tenko is very protective. She basically sees herself as her darlings knight, she just really wants to protect them from any threat they may face. This ranges from bullies, threats, or people suspecting them in class trials. Tenko won’t stand for it and makes it her personal goal for everyone to see her darling just as she does. Perfect.

  
☘︎︎ She feels extremely uncomfortable when men she doesn’t know well are around her darling. Their classmates and friends are fine as long as Tenko knows them, but anyone else makes her uneasy. She’s genuinely terrified that her darling will be the target of some kind of violence and honestly just doesn’t want them around men - or people she doesn’t trust in general.

☘︎︎ Tenko is pretty harmless as a yandere, though. She doesn’t attack people for just being close to her darling. However, she deems who is worthy and who is not. She really just wants what’s best for her darling and does her best at convincing them to stay away from certain people. Violence is only used when someone violently targets her darling.


	18. Tenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Just some general headcannons for tenko? 

**A/N: this request was perfect bc I was just thinking about Tenko** ❤︎

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, slight violence**

**ᑕᕼᗩᗷᗩᔕᕼ** **I** **ᖇᗩ** **T** **ᗴᑎ** **KO**

☘︎︎ She's extremely devoted, as soon as Tenko realizes that she's in love, she puts her everything into wooing her darling the best she can. Tenko believes that she can have a relationship with her darling, so she takes them out on dates and tries her best to make herself seem like the best girlfriend ever. Tenko is generally just very sweet towards her darling.

☘︎︎ Tenko is very protective. She basically sees herself as her darlings knight, she just really wants to protect them from any threat they may face. This ranges from bullies, threats, or people suspecting them in class trials. Tenko won't stand for it and makes it her personal goal for everyone to see her darling just as she does. Perfect.

☘︎︎ She feels extremely uncomfortable when men she doesn't know well are around her darling. Their classmates and friends are fine as long as Tenko knows them, but anyone else makes her uneasy. She's genuinely terrified that her darling will be the target of some kind of violence and honestly just doesn't want them around men - or people she doesn't trust in general.

☘︎︎ Tenko is pretty harmless as a yandere, though. She doesn't attack people for just being close to her darling. However, she deems who is worthy and who is not. She really just wants what's best for her darling and does her best at convincing them to stay away from certain people. Violence is only used when someone violently targets her darling.


	19. Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiya! If it's okay, could I get some general yandere Hajime Hinata headcanons?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, violence**

**ᕼ** **I** **ᑎᗩ** **T** **ᗩ** **ᕼᗩᒍ** **I** **ᗰᗴ**

☘︎︎ I imagine him having a darling that’s an ultimate because Hajime definitely tortures himself like that. He loves his darling dearly, but at the same time kind of hates them because he feels like they’re better than him. Hajime is definitely devoted, for sure, but he messes with his darling a lot, to the point where he almost ruined their career just because he woke up and chose violence that morning.

☘︎︎ On the other hand, though, he’s merciless towards those who he deems as a threat. Hajime has his fair share of anger issues, that much is obvious, and because he’d hate to hurt his darling in any way, he takes out all his anger and frustration on the people he sees as competition. Hajime doesn’t do this in front of his darling, though, he’s kind of sneaky. He’s just really... aggressive towards other people.

☘︎︎ Hajime loves spending time with his darling doing normal things, though. Couple things, more specifically. Like dates and going cute places. It doesn’t matter to him if his darling agrees to being his significant other or not, he’s already laid claim to them so it doesn’t really matter. He’ll take them on dates anyway, and Hajime has his own kind of charm when he isn’t being petty. He really likes arcade dates, for reference.


	20. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: im here to request our favorite creep: shuichi saihara. am i ashamed to say he fits right under my type? no, not at all. my simp list is limited yet his nasty ass earned a spot under it,, thanks if you wrote this,,,,,,

**A/N: weirdo shuichi is the best shuichi in my opinion, I wasn’t sure if you wanted pg so it’s kind of a mix of both, either way, I really appreciated this request bc shuichi is just** 😌

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, shuichi is a FREAK, kidnapping (mention), stalking, masochistic tendencies (mention), mentions of pregame Shuichi**

**ᔕᗩ** **I** **ᕼᗩᖇᗩ** **ᔕᕼᑌ** **I** **ᑕᕼ** **I**

☘︎︎ So, I wouldn’t call Shuichi a bad yandere to have, he’s better than Oma at least, but that’s literally all he has going for him at this point because he is weird. Shuichi is, by all meaning of the word, a freak. Whether we’re talking pregame or not, he’s just not all there mentally. He’s genuinely kind of gross because he will sneak into his darlings room to watch them sleep. Just sits there and watches for hours on end. This extends to when they’re awake, too. Like I said, he’s weird.

☘︎︎ Shuichi has very vivid fantasies about the life he craves with his darling, because while he’s a yandere, he’s also a huge romantic. Shuichi just really wants his darling to accept him as he is, but he probably creeps them out a little so that’s not going to happen. He’s okay with this, at least, he likes to think that he is. Shuichi is very prone to snapping, just a warning. He’s okay with not being with his darling as long as they’re not involved with anyone else.

☘︎︎ He’s a bit of a masochist. Not in the way that he wants his darling to absolutely rock his shit, like Komaeda, but in the way that he tortures himself constantly with the knowledge that he creeps them out. He does it on purpose, and that’s the weirdest part. He makes himself seem frightening and weird just so he can get that disgusted stare he craves from his darling. Shuichi is fully aware that it isn’t normal or cute, but he can’t really help himself.

☘︎︎ I mentioned him snapping because it’s so incredibly easy to make Shuichi snap. It takes one simple and small thing just to absolutely break him and that’s what makes him so difficult to have as a yandere. He’ll start stalking his darling more, and while doing so, he becomes a little careless. Before, his darling never really caught him, they’d just know that he was a closet freak, but once he snaps they might just catch him doing something... weird. Like watching them sleep.

☘︎︎ Really, though, Shuichi is just a boy in love. Devotion is a good word to him, and that’s exactly what he is: devoted. He just really loves his darling, almost to the point of being a danger to anyone close to them. He isn’t very prone to violence, but... Shuichi is smart, and charming in his own way. Even if his darling knows that he’s a little weird, that doesn’t mean that they hate him, right? If someone tries to mess something up, Shuichi knows that his lovely darling will always take his side.

☘︎︎ He can’t wait to have them for himself, is all. Really, just a boy who’s in love. It’s that simple.


	21. Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if you're taking requests right now, what about makoto or gonta with an s/o who was altered as a kid to grow up like a moth, and has moth wings? alright im out of here thanks-

**A/N: I HAD TO CHOOSE GONTA, I HAD TO**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, literal human cages, or more specifically a tank**

**ᘜ** **OK** **ᑌᕼᗩᖇᗩ** **ᘜ** **O** **ᑎ** **T** **ᗩ**

☘︎︎ He’s in love immediately. Gonta is simple, generally, and his darling having moth wings isn’t the only thing he adores about them, but he most definitely isn’t as harmless now. He just... it’s so cool and amazing to Gonta! Genuinely thinks that he needs to study his darling because they’re just so special. He’s not exactly good at social cues, so Gonta probably doesn’t think that keeping his darling away is wrong because it’s all for their sake. He’s sweet, of course, but it’s highly unlikely that they’ll ever see freedom from him ever again.


	22. Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Can you do Mondo, fuyuhiko,Sakura and nekomaru with a darling who dresses in lolita clothes? *🍲 ramen for u hardworking mod🍲*

**A/N: Sakura has been my favorite girl throughout the whole series, so thank you for requesting her** 🌸

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, violence, mentions on bullying (it’s literally always incorporated into my posts, I don’t do it on purpose I swear** 😭 **), this post is pretty wholesome bc I LOVE Lolita fashion**

**O** **ᗯᗩᗪᗩ** **ᗰ** **O** **ᑎᗪ** **O**

☘︎︎ He literally doesn’t know how to react. It’s adorable, but like... he needs to keep up his bad boy persona, even around his darling. Don’t be fooled, though. Mondo notices everything. If his darling wears a different type of Lolita clothes one day, and it’s polar to ones they’ve worn before, he takes note of it. I can see him being really into the pastel thing, too, he just thinks it’s so cute. Won’t stand for anyone bullying his darling, either. Broken necks come with mistreating his darling.

**K** **ᑌᘔᑌᖇ** **Y** **ᑌ** **ᖴᑌ** **Y** **ᑌᕼ** **IKO**

☘︎︎ Loves it so much, but alas, he is in denial about it. He doesn’t stay in denial, though, so that’s extremely good for his darling. Once coming to terms with the fact that he is very much infatuated with the way his darling dresses, Fuyuhiko will want to buy them clothes and accessories just because I feel like that’s the main way he shows his love in general. Also very into pastel, but is supportive of whatever his darling prefers. Generally loves it.

**OO** **ᘜᗩᗰ** **I** **ᔕᗩ** **K** **ᑌᖇᗩ**

☘︎︎ The most supportive. From the second Sakura knew her darling liked Lolita fashion, Sakura was completely enamored with it as well. It’s so cute, and she thinks it really suits how sweet her darling is. Drives her crazy if there’s a huge size difference between her and her darling, it’s nothing gross, they just look incredibly cute to Sakura, that’s all. Sakura, much like Kuzuryu, will sometimes buy her darling dresses (with consent ofc) and she just really loves them. Also smashes any bullies.

☘︎︎ okay but imagine sakura in a Lolita dress, I’m orbiting I love her sm she’d be so beautiful ❤︎

**ᑎ** **I** **ᗪᗩ** **I** **ᑎᗴKOᗰᗩᖇᑌ**

☘︎︎ Is absolutely in love with how his darling dresses, no joke. Nekomaru is a himbo, mix that with his yandere tendencies and you have the most supportive and in love man in the history of himbos. It’s just so adorable to him, because there has to be a size difference, his darling is like a doll to him and it’s so precious. I genuinely think that he’s pretty wholesome worh his darling, even as a yandere, so Nekomaru is just that supportive partner everyone wants. He’s too sweet towards his darling, honestly. Also apart of the smashing bullies club.


	23. Baby Gangster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we get some Yandere Fuyuhiko with a darling who is caring and tries to help others? 👀 also your writing is 🤌 chef kiss

**A/N: I’m glad you like my writing! Also, thank you for requesting Fuyuhiko bc he’s so fun to write for** ❤︎

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, sdr2 spoilers, mentions of remnant! fuyuhiko, manipulation, kidnapping, blackmail**

**K** **ᑌᘔᑌᖇ** **Y** **ᑌ** **ᖴᑌ** **Y** **ᑌᕼ** **IKO**

☘︎︎ King of denial right here. Fuyuhiko never saw himself going for someone soft, and that’s exactly how he sees his darling: soft and weak. Unwarranted kindness translates to weakness to Fuyuhiko, so he immediately comes to realization that he needs to protect his darling at all times. This doesn’t mean he hates the fact that his darling is kind, it’s just that he worries for them. Fuyuhiko was a remnant of despair, so he knows how fucked up the world is, and he’s terrified that his darling might get taken advantage of. It terrifies him to the core, and he ultimately decides on watching out for his darling as long as he can before kidnapping them. It’s a lot of manipulation and possibly blackmail, but if it doesn’t work, that’s completely fine. He’d much rather keep them to himself anyway.


	24. Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can i request some headcanons of Mondo, Kazuichi and Korekyo? Doesn't matter what kind

**A/N: reminder that requests are open! Also I seem to get mondo a lot lol not that I’m complaining**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy behavior, unhealthy mindsets**

**O** **ᗯᗩᗪᗩ** **ᗰ** **O** **ᑎᗪ** **O**

☘︎︎ So, specifically, not a bad yandere to have, but Mondo is seriously possessive. He doesn’t go over the top like some yandere’s do, but he’s fairly confident in his ability to take care of his darling, even if it means that he has to hurt someone in the process. He’s just extremely jealous and touchy about what people say regarding his darling, really, for other people it’s hell, like walking on eggshells around Mondo. However, he’s devoted to his darling and always willing to help them if they need it, and though he’s confident in them and how they may feel about him, is still cautious around other people.

**ᔕ** **O** **ᗪᗩ** **K** **ᗩᘔᑌ** **I** **ᑕᕼ** **I**

☘︎︎ I feel like he’d be really annoying to have as a yandere, simply because he’s always seeking the attention of his darling and that can get creepy quickly. Kazuichi doesn’t take notice that his darling doesn’t like it, though, he’s a bit delusional. He just really wants to impress them, so he really does try his best at everything in order to gain the favor of his darling. That being said, though, Kazuichi gets jealous very easily. He doesn’t like feeling left out of darlings life, so if he sees them hanging out with someone who isn’t him, he kind of flips out. He’s easily fixed, though, his darling just needs to pay attention to him.

**ᔕᕼ** **I** **ᑎᘜᑌᒍ** **I KO** **ᖇᗴ** **KIYO**

☘︎︎ Obsessive would be the right word to describe Korekiyo. He’s utterly obsessed with everything revolving around his darling, they’re the universe to him, it’s simple. Of course, Korekiyo isn’t delusional, not in the slightest. He knows that the way he feels isn’t exactly acceptable, so he mostly keeps his feelings to himself unless someone specifically asks him how he feels about his darling. Then, he has every right to go on a rant about how wonderful they are. He just loves talking about his darling, Korekiyo genuinely enjoys it and while it sounds creepy, it’s basically his hobby.


	25. Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: gonta, ryoma, and korekiyo hcs where reader is clumsy, ditzy, and a little airheaded? like, they're constantly tripping over themselves, dropping things, accidentally bumping into people etc, and how they'd react if the reader for instance crashed into someone and ended up on the floor with them? sorry if it doesnt make sense but skjdskaasd thank you for reading! ❤

**A/N: me though, I’m not graceful at all lmaooo**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy behavior, unhealthy mindsets, toxic jealousy**

**ᘜ** **OK** **ᑌᕼᗩᖇᗩ** **ᘜ** **O** **ᑎ** **T** **ᗩ**

☘︎︎ He’s so worried about his darling all of the time, to the point where he kind of just holds onto them sometimes so they don’t fall and hurt themselves. Gonta is a sweetheart, he doesn’t want his darling hurt, that would be bad! They have particularly bad coordination, so he watches after them as much as he can. Having a clumsy darling kind of makes Gonta into a stalker-type, he isn’t like that usually but if he didn’t watch them he’d die from worrying so much.

☘︎︎ Gonta would feel so sad to see his darling fall on top of someone else. Honestly, it’s not really jealousy, he’s just worried that the other person may have hurt his darling in some way. Seriously, even as a yandere, Gonta tends to be very wholesome. He’s just focused on the wellbeing of his darling. He’s very sweet, so if he sees this happen he’ll just rush over and make sure his darling isn’t injured. Pure boy right here.

**ᕼ** **O** **ᔕᕼ** **I** **ᖇ** **YO** **ᗰᗩ**

☘︎︎ Dude is just concerned, that’s pretty much it. He’s an athlete, right? So, Ryoma knows a lot about getting injuries and such, he’d simply bandage his darling up after they fall because if their coordination is that bad there’s not really anything he can do for him. He doesn’t mind taking care of them, though, he quite enjoys it, actually. He does watch over them, too. He knows he can’t always protect them from falling, but Ryoma really tries his best to.

☘︎︎ Seeing his darling fall on top of someone else is an entirely different ballgame, though. While he doesn’t tend to show it much, Ryoma is dangerously jealous. He doesn’t really believe that he deserves happiness, but his darling is the one exception and he isn’t too fond of the idea of losing them to someone else. He wouldn’t kill the person, due to his lingering guilt, however, he’s super passive aggressive towards them from then on.

**ᔕᕼ** **I** **ᑎᘜᑌᒍ** **I KO** **ᖇᗴ** **KIYO**

☘︎︎ Tries to correct his darlings coordination, I’m not even joking. Korekiyo thinks that it’s too dangerous for them to be falling all over the place, and to be fair he isn’t exactly wrong. He really just tries his best to keep them on their feet, and if that means being by their side every hour of the day, he’s completely fine with that. Korekiyo doesn’t necessarily think it’s a negative attribute, just dangerous. He teases them for it a little bit, though.

☘︎︎ Will actually lose his shit if he sees his darling fall on top of someone else. Korekiyo doesn’t consider himself a jealous person, but that’s a total lie. Korekiyo doesn’t believe that certain people have the right to touch his darling, so this genuinely makes his blood boil. He feels as though his darling is being violated and he will not stand for it. Will drag his darling off of the person. Literally. He checks over them to make sure their fine. He looks calm, but he _definitely isn’t_.


	26. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alright! I just wanted to request something about them being a first victim killed in a killing game with Hajime/Izuru Mikan Makoto And Rantaro!

**A/N: ah,** 𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑠𝑡

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, death, murder, spoilers for sdr2, remnants of despair are mentioned in Hajime’s, execution enjoyment, angst**

**ᕼ** **I** **ᑎᗩ** **T** **ᗩ** **ᕼᗩᒍ** **I** **ᗰᗴ** **/K** **ᗩᗰᑌ** **K** **ᑌᖇᗩ** **I** **ᘔᑌᖇᑌ**

☘︎︎ Devastated is the only word to describe Hajime, but he’s also extremely angry. He’s got his fair share of issues, and I feel like he easily loses himself if he gets too angry, but once finding out that his darling is dead, he won’t really care what the others think of him. He’s miserable for the rest of the game, more irritable and more prone to snapping at Komaeda when he’s back on his antics. As for his darlings trial, Hajime doesn’t show much mercy. He’s happy to see their execution, of course, but that doesn’t fix the empty, angry feeling in his heart. Izuru acts bored, as always, but he’s the mastermind for a reason. Nothing good comes out of angering him.

**T** **ᔕᑌᗰ** **IKI** **ᗰ** **IK** **ᗩᑎ**

☘︎︎ She’s honestly hysterical, especially since she has to look over her darlings body for the investigation. Mikan almost can’t do it, the pit in her stomach nauseating her to the point where she almost passed out. Sweet Mikan cries the entire time, shaking fingers and tear-stained cheeks while she did her job. She’s not forgiving, either. She breaks, genuinely. Mikan wants to kill them, wants to make them suffer just as her poor lover had. Mikan feels wrathful, and revels in their execution, only bitter that she couldn’t hand it out herself. She doesn’t necessarily feel better, her heart aches until she can finally reunite with her darling after the program.

**ᑎᗩᗴᘜ** **I** **ᗰᗩKOTO**

☘︎︎ He can’t believe that someone like his darling would be murdered. It was the first ever killing in the game, so of course everyone was shocked, but Makoto felt sick to his stomach. His darling dying hit him like a brick, his skin prickling with anxiety and bitterness. They were just so sweet. So innocent. How could someone do this to them? Unlike the others, he doesn’t enjoy watching their execution, it’s just not in his nature, but he does feel relieved that they were punished. Realistically, they deserved it. He knew that. Makoto can’t bring himself to leave his room for days, and he’s just generally a mess afterwards.

**ᗩᗰᗩᗰ** **I** **ᖇᗩᑎ** **T** **ᗩᖇ** **O**

☘︎︎ He had personally found their body and Rantaro had just felt cold. It had been a sudden surge of absolute dread, his fingers going numb as he realizes that his poor darling had been slain. Really, he can’t help but feel like someone had killed him instead. Of course, that must have done that instead. Rantaro is the kind of yandere that would want to take his darlings place, he wanted to be the one to die. Not them, and not necessarily anyone else, either. Rantaro conducts his own investigation, he feels like he has to. He has to because the killer deserved everything that was coming to them. Rantaro psychologically terrorizes his darlings killer before enjoying their execution.


	27. Short-Term Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do one with taka, Kaito, tenko and rantaro with clingy darling because of her separation anxiety and they are unusually short (sorry this is so specific)

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, mentions of anxiety attacks**

**I** **ᔕᕼ** **I** **ᗰᗩᖇᑌ** **KIYOT** **ᗩ** **K** **ᗩ**

☘︎︎ He’s a perfectionist, so I can’t help but think that Taka has felt his fair share of anxiety before. He’s never had separation anxiety before, though, so he’s not too sure of how to deal with his darling. He adores being around them at all times, so he pretty much just doesn’t leave them alone unless he absolutely has to. Taka is average in height (he’s 5’7 I’m pretty sure), but his darling being short just makes him feel more protective over them. Is genuinely afraid that they’ll be trampled if he isn’t around to save them.

**ᗰ** **O** **ᗰ** **OT** **ᗩ** **K** **ᗩ** **ITO**

☘︎︎ Gained separation anxiety after getting infatuated with his darling, so he’s in the same boat as them pretty much. Doesn’t want to leave his darling alone ever, so just follows them around like some kind of lost puppy. It’d be cute if he wasn’t so adamant about going literally wherever they went. Their small height made him love them even more, and Kaito is very prone to teasing them about it. Is terrified that his darling might have anxiety attacks, though.

**ᑕᕼᗩᗷᗩᔕᕼ** **I** **ᖇᗩ** **T** **ᗴᑎKO**

☘︎︎ She is a firm believer in not giving her darling any alone time whatsoever, so they’re pretty much never by themselves. Tenko doesn’t do this because she knows about their anxiety, but because she just genuinely can’t stand being away from them. Of course, once she finds out that her darling has separation anxiety she’ll be even more adamant about staying by their side. Tenko has seen people have anxiety attacks and knows how terrifying they can be, she does everything in her power to shield her darling from getting one. Her darlings height doesn’t mean much to Tenko, though.

**ᗩᗰᗩᗰ** **I** **ᖇᗩᑎ** **T** **ᗩᖇ** **O**

☘︎︎ He’s extremely good with dealing with his darlings anxiety, he has experience with it, anyways. He’s really just dooming himself in the end, though, because he once again gives off that big brother vibe instead of a potential boyfriend vibe and he honestly doesn’t know what to do about it anymore. He’s extremely good at comforting them if they feel overwhelmed, and if needed, stay by their side until they feel better. With a short darling, Rantaro does that thing where he rests his arm on their head, it’s cute.


	28. Arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: i know i already requested something but uh, i see you like to write fuyuhiko, and would like to request fuyuhiko with an s/o who commits arson in their free time- this was meant as a joke but now i think im serious about this lmao

**A/N: fuyuhiko had such good character development, I love him for it** 🤧

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, arson, do NOT commit arson, not good, but fun to write about**

**K** **ᑌᘔᑌᖇ** **Y** **ᑌ** **ᖴᑌ** **Y** **ᑌᕼ** **IKO**

☘︎︎ When he finds out he’s just about ready to burst a blood vessel. He’s already stressed about possibly losing his darling to someone else and they’re out here setting things on fire? Fuyuhiko, however, is the king of worrying. He can’t necessarily stop his darling from doing what they do, but y’know, he can definitely try. He’s just insanely worried for his darlings safety, and he doesn’t want them to go to prison, either. If he has to shackle them to him in order to keep them safe, that’s what he’ll do.


	29. Affluence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do one of ✨Byakuya Togami?✨ I'm sorry I just love him so much-

**A/N: tell them, naegi** 🥲

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, rich a-holes as yandere’s, not good bby**

**TO** **ᘜᗩᗰ** **I** **ᗷ** **Y** **ᗩ** **K** **ᑌ** **Y** **ᗩ**

☘︎︎ His darling will never know that he likes them. Never. This is mainly because Byakuya is slightly embarrassed of how he feels. It’s almost like he’s ashamed to be infatuated with what he calls a ‘peasant’. He’s so mean to them, without any reason to be, and I can’t see his darling favoring him too much because of it. He’s pretty salty about the fact that his darling doesn’t like him, but it’s completely his fault so no one really feels bad for him.

☘︎︎ Byakuya, however, is a jealous person. He genuinely believes that he’s the best person for his darling, so if they show interest in someone else, he can get extremely aggressive. Byakuya thinks that his darling is a little stupid for choosing someone over him, but hey, no one is perfect. He’ll forgive them as long as they fix their terrible mistake. He’s entitled, annoyed, and aggressive. Byakuya doesn’t show much shame, either.

☘︎︎ Very willing to kidnap his darling. Byakuya isn’t too fond of the idea of sharing his darling with anyone, even if it’s just common people they choose to surround themselves with. He won’t do it himself, of course, but Byakuya doesn’t take kidnapping his darling lightly. It’s thought out and precise. He’s too perfect, too entitled to let his darling roam free. The trauma from his past and the killing game not helping his mental state.


	30. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I have one with Kokichi where the object of his affection likes to sit away from the crowd and sketch people. He assumes they'll be easy to get but she's actually pretty fiery and hardheaded?

**A/N: kokichi w/ a fiery darling is** ✨ **chaotic** ✨

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, blackmail, kokichi, manipulation**

**O** **ᗰᗩ** **KOKI** **ᑕᕼ** **I**

☘︎︎ He doesn’t stalk, it’s just not Kokichi’s style. No. He makes his objective clear to pretty much everyone. However, he also isn’t too open about it. Only people who know him very well can tell that he’s infatuated with his darlings, others will just guess that he has a simple, yet annoying, crush on them. He’s extremely annoying, though. Kokichi knows about his darlings sketches simply because he hangs off them like some kind of leech.

☘︎︎ The moment he finds out about his darlings fiery attitude, he’s immediately more obsessed with them. Kokichi fantasizes quite a lot, surprisingly, and their surprise personality just adds fuel to the fire inside of his head. Kokichi knows that they’d be so chaotic together, and he loves the idea of it. It doesn’t stop him from chasing after his darling, quite the opposite. He goes after them even more, becoming even more annoying.


	31. NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ummm how about a bit more on ishimaru? Or ishimaru, mondo and anyone your choice with an s/o from new york?

**A/N: I’ve been to ny so many times and I hate cities with every fiber of my being** 💕

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, offensive American stereotypes, idk this is kind of just fluff lmao**

**I** **ᔕᕼ** **I** **ᗰᗩᖇᑌ** **KIYOT** **ᗩ** **K** **ᗩ**

☘︎︎ When he finds out that his darling is from NY, I feel like he’d be very shocked, whether it was obvious they were a foreigner or not. He’s got a very clear idea of what an American is supposed to be, and his darling is definitely not it. Kiyotaka feels a little guilty because obviously those aren’t good things to think about, but he tries to make up for it whenever he can. On the bright side, he’s very interested in learning about NY and if his darling has a different kind of culture.

**O** **ᗯᗩᗪᗩ** **ᗰ** **O** **ᑎᗪ** **O**

☘︎︎ He’d think that it’s really cool that they’re from NY. I have a feeling that Mondo really likes things from America (bike riding shows and such), and he asks his darling all of the time what it was like in NY, he kind of dorks out over it sometimes, it’s kind of cute. I can’t see him being too interested in different culture like Ishimaru, but he likes hearing his darling talk in general so it doesn’t matter to him if they talk about it. Also hears bad stereotypes about America, asks if anyone ever bothered his darling so he can put them in their place if they did.


	32. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Heya!! So I know you did some Nagito ones already but Im starting to really simp for him so could you do a head cannon of if Nagito saw his darling crying?? And btw Im gonna support this series forever your really good at it!! Keep up the good work!!

**A/N: yknow he would just be like, dOnT cRy, HaVe HoPe**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, kidnapping, slight anime spoilers**

**KO** **ᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ** **ᑎᗩᘜ** **ITO**

☘︎︎ He has absolutely no chill in this kind of conversation. Nagito worships the ground his darling walks on, of course, so anyone or anything that may upset them makes him furious. He believes that his darling needs absolute hope, and if they’re crying, they’re obviously not as happy as they need to be and that’s not good. Nagito handles this kind of situation kind of well, better than most would, anyway. He calming pries the information of why his darling is crying right out of them before he leaves to take care of the problem. If the problem can’t be easily fixed, he simply kidnaps them. He resorts to this last, of course.


	33. The Queen of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you are taking requests, may I request a yandere Junko with an s/o whose extremely hopeful to point that its suffocating?

**A/N: I’ve been WAITING for someone to request Junko** 👏

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, literal murder, kidnapping**

**ᗴᑎ** **O** **ᔕᕼ** **I** **ᗰᗩ** **ᒍᑌᑎ** **KO**

☘︎︎ I’m not saying she hates it... I’m just saying that she’s going to do everything in her power in order to make her darling feel ultimate despair. Junko believes in suffering, she really does, and while she adores her darling to death, she needs them to understand her. In her perspective, they can’t fully understand - or love - her until they feel despair. This obviously becomes a problem because they’re so hopeful. So, she starts thinking on what she has to do to her poor darling. Her obvious answer is killing everyone they love, and she does do that at some point, but when it doesn’t work she gets kind of irritated. If her poor darling pushes her far enough, they may just wake up tied to her bedpost.


	34. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request Izuru/Hajime, nagito, rantaro, and maki on what they would do after kidnaping there darling (like how would they interact and care for them and how would they go on to treat them)

**A/N: I remembered that Nagito is like a trillionaire** 😀

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, kidnapping, mentioned drugging, worship, Stockholm Syndrome**

**ᕼ** **I** **ᑎᗩ** **T** **ᗩ** **ᕼᗩᒍ** **I** **ᗰᗴ** **/K** **ᗩᗰᑌ** **K** **ᑌᖇᗩ** **I** **ᘔᑌᖇᑌ**

☘︎︎ I kind of imagine after the program Izuru is just chilling in Hajime’s skull so their decision to kidnap their darling is 100% their idea together. It’s not inconvenient for either of them. Hajime is paranoid that someone is going to hurt their darling due to his trauma from the killing game and Izuru is bored, their darling the only one who entertains him. So, it doesn’t take long for them to kidnap their darling, it’s a unanimous decision, pretty much. However, their darling will most likely go through whiplash while in the care of Izuru and Hajime. They switch like all the time and it induces a crazy amount of stress for their darling. It’s mostly Hajime being paranoid and Izuru trying to understand why their darling is so anxious about everything, though.

**KO** **ᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ** **ᑎᗩᘜ** **ITO**

☘︎︎ His darling should just be prepared for his overwhelming behavior, I’m im being honest. Like, I hate to say it but Nagito is extremely annoying once he finally kidnaps his darling. This is because he doesn’t do it on a whim, he really doesn’t want to because what will happen to their hope? He also can’t stand the thought of his darling hating him, surprisingly. So, he tries his best to make it seem less insane than it is. Tries to make his darling forget that he literally drugged them and locked them in his home. It’s comfortable, at least, and he’s quite literally their personal servant, regardless of if they want him to be or not. Nagito worships his darling, above all else. They deserve it, he believes, and he’ll provide.

**ᗩᗰᗩᗰ** **I** **ᖇᗩᑎ** **T** **ᗩᖇ** **O**

☘︎︎ He also likes to provide for his darling, much like Komaeda in this aspect. Rantaro is a very chill yandere in general, so the only reason he would ever kidnap his darling is if something very serious occurred, like them getting hurt or abandoning him for someone else. However, once he does kidnap them, it’s weirdly comfortable? Like, he doesn’t act like a creepy captor, so it’s easy to forget that he quite literally snagged them out of their bed in the middle of the night. Rantaro enjoys doing domestic things with his darling, though. Cooking, reading together, things like that. He takes time to find out even more about his darling after he kidnaps them, there’s a big chance they’ll develop Stockholm Syndrome.

**ᕼᗩᖇᑌ** **K** **ᗩᗯᗩ** **ᗰᗩ** **KI**

☘︎︎ She, on the other hand, is very willing to kidnap her darling. Maki is paranoid and lowkey homicidal the whole time her darling is around anyone else but her, she needs to kidnap them in order to keep her sanity. It’s a very professional process, but once it’s done, she feels both relieved and guilty. The guilt comes when her darling starts crying out of fear and it’s heartbreaking for Maki to watch. She hates it with every fiber of her being, but Maki understands why they’re so emotional. After some time, though, Maki does do several kinds of things with her darling. She, much like Amami, enjoys the more domestic freedoms worh her darling. However, her favorite thing has to be just laying down and talking with her darling. She’s just soft like that.


	35. Gummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: omg im not sure if you're still updating this but um,, maybe some hiyoko headcanons ? like ahh id really like to know how she'd act as a yandere <3 (ps i love your writing sm <333)

**A/N: I love hiyoko with a burning passion she makes me go** 🥺

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, violent behavior, manipulation**

**ᔕᗩ** **IO** **ᑎᒍ** **I** **ᕼ** **IYOKO**

☘︎︎ I genuinely think the best way to describe her is passive aggressive. Hiyoko’s not really had the best life, everything has been pretty brutal for her, so once she finds someone who she feels like cares for her and genuinely likes her as a person, she hooks onto them and doesn’t ever think of letting go. Hiyoko, however, tries her best to make sure her darling doesn’t know that she thinks of them romantically. She’s just embarrassed.

☘︎︎ Honey is extremely jealous. She’s just so worried that her darling will find someone better than her and leave her in the dust, so Hiyoko has a tendency to chase away all of her darlings friends. The only people really allowed to stay are their family. Hiyoko knows that it’s a terrible thing to do, but she really can’t help it. No matter how much she grows as a person, Hiyoko will always be bratty in nature.

☘︎︎ Along with being violent towards her rivals, Hiyoko can be severely manipulative. She doesn’t like manipulation, she feels terrible when she guilt trips her darling, but in some situations she sees it as something that’s completely and utterly necessary. Hiyoko is good at it, though, because she can be extremely sweet sometimes and her darling no doubt trusts her. She fully takes advantage of that trust. She’s like a sour patch kid, sour and then sweet.


	36. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Aaaaa ♥️♥️♥️ omg can I please request Nagito's attitude towards his s/o dreaming about marriage and family with him?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, literally nothing else bc this is so soft**

**KO** **ᗰᗩᗴᗪᗩ** **ᑎᗩᘜITO**

☘︎︎ He feels confused at first, but this is simply due to his overwhelming low opinion of himself. Nagito can’t believe that his darling would even think, nevertheless dream, of being with him in such a pure and wholesome way. He can’t understand that this is real and his darling seems to love him enough to want to marry him. This is his first reaction to finding out, Nagito is in plain shock. His self worth is that bad.

☘︎︎ However, after getting over his initial shock, Nagito reverts to his usual antics: doing what his darling wants him to do. Nagito will, and I mean this quite literally, propose a few weeks after finding out about his darlings fantasies. It’s what they want, right? He certainly doesn’t have any problems with marrying his darling, so the obvious course of action is proposing, right? Nagito only does this when he’s confident that’s what they want.


	37. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Well I got another yandere ishimaru request; him meeting an ulitmate baker and getting obsessed with them to the point of maybe kidnapping; or just what happens if he does kidnap someone

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, kidnapping**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka**

☘︎︎ He thinks that his darling is so sweet, honestly. Kiyotaka knows that being the ultimate baker means that they have incredible skill, and I can definitely see him being excited to try anything that they make. It’s not that he’s addicted to cake or whatever else they make for him, it’s that Kiyotaka is simply supportive of his darling, almost to a concerning level. He wants to see them in action, and if they wear a cute apron while doing it, he’s in heaven, honestly.

☘︎︎ I can’t see him very prone to kidnapping, something very serious would have to happen in order for him to do so. Kiyotaka wants his darling to be successful, and if he were to kidnap them, they wouldn’t be able to do what they loved, the only person to taste their baking would be Kiyotaka and he thinks that wouldn’t be fair. However, if he does kidnap them, I can see him being incredibly gentle. Taka is scared of his darling potentially hating him so he tries not to do things to upset them.


	38. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: So, what would happen if Nagito, Rantaro, Mondo and Kirumi came home to find their darlings hiding, but they don't realise it's from thunder at first? And, like, once they find them they practically get jumped because darling is scared and wants to snuggle so they feel safe again.

**A/N: this was so soft, I’m melting** 😭

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, mentions of kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, nothing else, this is just pure fluff**

**Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ He’d be so extremely worried when he realized that his darling was hiding. He doesn’t automatically come to the conclusion that his darling is hiding from him, simply be he’s a little delusional, but he’s too busy trying to find them to really think about why they might be hiding in the first place. He’s way too focused on finding them because he’s afraid his luck dipped and they got hurt or something. Once Nagito finds his darling and realizes that they’re just scared of the thunder, he automatically does everything he can think of to comfort them. He’ll probably protest cuddling at first, not because he doesn’t want to, but because he’s a self deprecating hoe. A single pout from his darling is all it takes for him to fold, though.

**Amami Rantaro**

☘︎︎ He actually might have a panic attack when he realizes that he can’t find his darling. Rantaro is very chill, all of the time, so it isn’t very often that he loses his cool. This is one of those very rare times, though. Rantaro might actually snap a little, not because he’s angry at his darling, but because he’s worried about them. He’s a rather protective guy in general, so when it comes to his darling, his protective nature amps up tenfold. Once he finds them and sees they’re just scared of the sounds outside, he doesn’t completely calm down because he sees that his darling is distressed and that’s literally the only thing processing in his mind. He’s all too eager to cuddle them though. For his own sanity, and for their comfort.

**Owada Mondo**

☘︎︎ Flips out like the last two, but doesn’t exactly do it externally. Mondo just kind of stands still for a good few minutes when he realizes he can’t find his darling, and he might feel the urge to cry a little. Mondo, however, starts looking around the house just to make sure, and is amazingly relieved when he finds his darling still in their shared home. When they explain that they’re scared, he processes that people are scared by these kinds of things and ultimately decides not to be too angry with his darling for almost making him break down. He’s fine with cuddling his darling, of course, and honestly he kind of needs it because now he feels sad. Will keep a close eye on his darling afterwards.

**Tojo Kirumi**

☘︎︎ Worried is the best word to describe Kirumi when she notices that her darling is missing. She’s rather busy, so keeping her darling by her side all of the time is basically impossible, but they’re usually always waiting at home for her, so when she can’t find them, she feels a little betrayed. However, I can’t see her necessarily panicking or jumping to conclusions, it’s her job to make good and thoughtful decisions, after all. When she finds her darling, she’s incredibly happy and asks them if they’re okay. Kirumi is extremely in tune with her darling whether they realize it or not, she sees they’re distressed almost immediately. Kirumi is all too happy to cuddle them if it’ll make them less distressed.


	39. The Pregame (Tumblr 200 Followers Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pregame Characters

**A/N: this is basically a special chapter because I got to 200 followers on tumblr, it’s kind of long ❤︎**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, slight nsfw on several of them, nothing too extreme though, Shuichi is a hoe, masochistic tendencies, these are kind of darker than my usual posts 🤭, bullying, abuse, cults, feral yandere**

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ Baby boy is a freak, sorry, but he is. Shuichi’s hobbies bleed into who he is as a person, and he wants someone to beat the shit out of him. On the same note, though, Shuichi wants someone who treats him like he matters to them. An unhealthy mixture of these two things is what Shuichi craves, and something he looks for in a lover. Things don’t always work out as planned, though, and he ends up getting infatuated with some poor darling who wouldn’t hurt a fly. Shuichi always gets the short end of the stick, he’s used to it by now.

☘︎︎ So, instead of fixating on someone else (something he is literally unable to do), Shuichi does everything in his power to make them hurt him. If he was friends with his darling before, that friendship is completely ruined the day he realizes he wants them to hurt him. He’s a known freak, and he isn’t exact ashamed, and as his former friend, his darling most definitely knows this all too well. Shuichi is just so desperate, and the longer it takes his darling to take action, the more he pushes it on them. He’s just so... masochistic. It’s really pathetic, actually.

☘︎︎ Other than wanting to be abused by his darling, Shuichi is a simp. He does literally anything his darling asks of him. Anything. He’s so public about it, too, not seeing the need to hide how he feels about his darling. Takes the title of being his darlings simp with pure pride, it’s so embarrassing to be out in public with him, I swear. However, he can get kind of... anxiety-filled. Baby boy is afraid that he’s not good enough and that his darling will pick someone over him. Shuichi gets so desperate when his anxiety kicks in, anything suffices, but he needs them to pay attention to him in some type of way.

**Akamatsu Kaede**

☘︎︎ Pregame Kaede is a bully. She’s had a lot of messed up things happen around her and is really just a product of despair and society. That’s no excuse for how she acts, though. Kaede doesn’t just bully people she sees as threats, she bullies her darling as well. She can’t help it, because she absolutely hates how they make her feel. Kaede doesn’t hate her darling, but because of her trauma and having zero human communication in her life, she has no idea how to process her affection that she holds for her darling. So, instead of showing them her love, she pushes them around like a rag doll.

☘︎︎ Zero tolerance for other people being friendly or mean towards her darling. She basically isolates her darling, it’s toxic as hell. Kaede knows that the way she treats her darling on a regular basis is messed up, but she doesn’t like the idea of them leaving her in the dust for someone else. So, in order to stop that from happening, Kaede makes sure that there’s no one to be her competition because she knows how fast she would lose. It’s kind of depressing to watch from the outside, Kaede is just so desperate to make sure that she’s the only person her darling has.

☘︎︎ Kaede is extremely insecure on the inside, but again, this doesn’t excuse any of her behavior. I think once she fully processes how she feels, she’d start to treat her darling a lot better. She doesn’t get physical with them at least. She’s still verbally abusive at times, but that’s really just her nature and she can’t help it. Kaede desperately wants that cliche happy ending with her darling, and will do anything to get it. On this list, she’s the most prone to kidnapping her darling, especially if they don’t favor her too much. Kaede is just lonely, pretty much.

**Oma Kokichi**

☘︎︎ He, on the other hand, is the one getting bullied on a constant basis. Kokichi isn’t shy, I don’t think, he just doesn’t like other people because of how annoying and mean they can get. This is exactly how he gets infatuated with his darling. Kokichi’s a little twisted, of course, but he isn’t like Saihara. He doesn’t want someone to hurt him, he wants someone to comfort and pity him like he deserves. Someone who genuinely cares for him and won’t tolerate him suffering. This is what he finds in his darling, comfort and what he perceives as love.

☘︎︎ His darling saves Kokichi from some of his bullies and suddenly he’s latching onto them like some kind of leech. He’s always by their side, sticking to them like a small child to it’s mother. Kokichi knows that he’s pathetic, he knows, and that’s exactly why he gets away with so much after becoming infatuated with his darling. Kokichi is small and defenseless, that’s what he is, but he has other ways to manipulate his situation to his favor. Kokichi is constantly covered in bruises, so it’s easy to get his darling to pity him, this is where he plants himself and starts to absolutely root himself into his darlings life, whether the notice this happening or not is up to how observant they are.

☘︎︎ Overall, though, he’s just... clingy. It can be seen as cute if his darling isn’t aware of how twisted he really is mentally. Kokichi gets away with so much, and he does it while depending on the trust that he’s built with his darling. They trust him because he’s defenseless in every single way, but that doesn’t mean he’s innocent. He’s manipulative, basically. Kokichi worms himself into situations that would ordinarily be inappropriate for just two friends, but since it’s him, Kokichi’s darling doesn’t think much of it. They’ll never suspect him of anything, and if they do he’ll guilt trip them until he’s blue in the face. It’s not too rare to find him in his darlings bed, cuddling to make up for how bad they treated him.

**Harukawa Maki**

☘︎︎ She’s the cliche sweet girl turned psycho, but it’s really just out of love for her darling. Maki is extremely sweet, and while her hobbies can be quite conflicting with her personality, it’s not hard to find her pleasant to be around. This makes her extremely dangerous as a yandere because no one will ever suspect anything, least of all her darling. Maki is just so extremely careful about how she presents herself around her darling, it’s natural for her, and it’s gotten to the point where she likes putting on a show if it means they’ll like her more. Maki just looks for her darlings approval all of the time. She’s desperate for it, not that anyone will ever notice.

☘︎︎ Maki fantasizes about living a sweet and domestic life with her darling. Getting married, livin* in a cottage, having kids in the future with them, things like that. So, without really getting their approval first, Maki makes her darling do domestic activities that married couples would do all of the time. She’s a tad bit delusional, but Maki knows when to stop. If she senses that her darling is getting upset with her, she’ll cease everything immediately, because like I mentioned before, she lives for their approval. It’s necessary for her to live, or at least she thinks so. She also does things that she thinks would make her seem like a wife. Like, Maki will cook her darling food constantly.

☘︎︎ Maki just generally will not tolerate her darling picking other people over her. It’s just... aggravating for her. She spends so much time trying to make her darling love her, and she can’t stand the thought of her darling being with someone else. It makes her sick just thinking about it. She goes feral if she realizes that someone else is courting her darling, Maki just won’t stand for it. She refuses to let this happen. Maki is not above sabotaging her darlings relationships, or even killing her competition. Like, she knows that she should be, but she most definitely isn’t. She’s just irrevocably angry. She’s seething. However, Maki refuses to let her darling see her like that.

**Iruma Miu**

☘︎︎ She gets bullied a lot so Miu is extremely distrusting and shy. Bashful and terrified at the same time, basically. Mix’s darling is someone very gentle and caring because of these traits, she wouldn’t love them otherwise. Miu doesn’t talk much to her darling, though, just because she’s too shy and is terrified that they’ll bebully as well. Miu isn’t too sure at first how she really feels so she initially thinks that she just wants to be friends with her darling. This, however, turns out not to be the case and she’s completely infatuated with them. Miu tries not to be obvious, but girly is a starer. She just looks at her darling all of the time. They’re just so pretty, she can’t help herself, really.

☘︎︎ Miu, despite her shy personality, gets extremely jealous, extremely quickly. She just can’t stand the thought of someone taking away her darling, it’s almost offensive to her. Miu monopolizes he’d darlings time, inside and outside the professional setting. She wants to know everything about her darling, so Miu is very clingy and questions her darling about nearly everything. She doesn’t like her darling having other friends outside of her, especially if she isn’t dating her darling yet, however, Miu isn’t a strong willed girl, not by a long shot. She doesn’t put up much of a fight when her darling has to go and do other things with other people. She doesn’t fight her darling, anyway.

☘︎︎ Her darling can blow Miu off as much as they want, but she doesn’t make it easy, not in the slightest. Miu will cry. She dies slightly on the inside when being rejected by her darling, she just can’t stand the thought of them being with someone else and leaving her in the dust. Miu can become hysterical, tears running down her cheeks as she grabs onto her darling and begs them not to leave her. She doesn’t care where she is when this happens, either. Miu has done this in public before, in the middle of the hallway even. She doesn’t guilt trip her darling on purpose, of course, but unless they want to be that jerk that made a cute girl cry hysterically in the hallway, her darling almost never goes against Miu’s wishes.

**Amami Rantaro**

☘︎︎ Pregame Rantaro is a certified asshole, seriously. He’s absolutely terrible to his darling, and this is because he’s fully aware that what he’s feeling is wrong. He feels as if his darling has made him abnormal, so of course he blames them for it. Rantaro is labeled as a bully, but it goes farther than that at times. He’s just genuinely terrible to them for no reason that they know of. His treatment of his darling often leaves Rantaro feeling disgusting, but it’s the on,y way he can really deal with his emotions until he fully processes everything. Rantaro does little things to apologize every single time, though. Scaring off his darlings other bullies, making sure that they’re fed properly, things like that.

☘︎︎ Despite being a jerk to his darling almost constantly, Rantaro is a protective dude. He’s got the mentality that he’s the only one allowed to be mean to his darling so everyone else is going to get their ass beat if they mistreat his darling. Rantaro won’t admit it out loud, but he’s extremely scared that something really bad is going to happen to his darling, so even while he bullies them, he’s always looking out for them in his own twisted way. He follows them around a lot, especially if he feels like someone else is trying to get worh his darling. Rantaro isn’t too fond of having an competition, so anyone who gets close to his darling who isn’t their family he considers a threat.

☘︎︎ I genuinely feel like he’s a jealous guy. Like, Rantaro is extremely jealous. This ties into how he sees basically everyone as a threat to the relationship he has with his darling. For this reason, I think he’d be the most likely to kidnap his darling. It doesn’t take much for him to snap, just him thinking that his darling likes someone else, and they’re suddenly being hit over the head and being tied to his bed. I can say that his attitude towards his darling changes after he kidnaps them, though. He no longer has to keep up the violent act he had going because no one was around to see how infatuated he is with his darling. Is a shame thing for Rantaro, so once he has them to himself, he gets a lot gentler.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎︎ Now, he’s desperate. Korekiyo craves nothing but a comforting relationship with his darling. This is, of course, due to the abuse he suffered from his older sister. After he meets his darling, he realizes that they’re what he wants, completely and utterly. He’s not much different from postgame Korekiyo in the regard that he’s most definitely, without a doubt, a worshipper. Korekiyo wants his darling to know just how much they mean to him, and he really hails them as his savior, literally. Things get worse for him before they get better after he realizes that he’s in love with his darling, but Korekiyo is all too eager to bear it if it means he can be with his darling happily.

☘︎︎ Korekiyo, personality wise, is a quiet kid. He’s also kind of sickly, so he’s not that strong. Due to this, he isn’t the kind of yandere to go around and boss around his darling. He wouldn’t want to, in fact. Korekiyo, instead, uses his brain to control the situation he’s put himself in. Korekiyo is good at manipulation, he just is. He doesn’t exactly feel bad about it like some yanderes do, so that makes him more likely to do it more often. He’s insecure about his body and thinks that his darling wouldn’t find him attractive, so he’d rather manipulate them than let them reject him. It’s really just Korekiyo protecting himself from potential heartbreak. Might pop a blood vessel if his darling calls him pretty, though.

☘︎︎ There are some yanderes who let their darling do whatever for the sake of their happiness, Korekiyo is not one of those. He may prioritize his darlings happiness, but they do not get a choice in who they date. It’s going to be him. It has to be him. He doesn’t think it’d be fair, especially since he’d been so very loyal to them. He’d even taken beatings for them. The least his darling could do is love him. Korekiyo is one of those who don’t really care if his darling really loves him or not. They can pretend, he doesn’t exactly mind it, as long as he’s getting the affection he wants, it’s fine with him. Wants his darling all to his self, though, so he won’t tolthem trying to play him.

**Yonaga Angie**

☘︎︎ Pregame Angie was raised inside of a cult, so she’s pretty unhinged when it comes to her darling. They are, quite literally, her world, and she doesn’t see why she needs to hide how she feels about them. That being said, girl is so very open about how she feels and her courting her darling is an event to see. Angie dedicates so much time to trying to woe her darling, it’s almost unnecessary. However, she sees no issue in it, it almost seems natural to Angie, and she loves showing her devotion to her darling. It’s like a religion to her, and she just feels so happy when someone calls her out on her odd behavior. Angie doesn’t see it as something negative or odd, it’s just love.

☘︎︎ There are some people in this world, according to Angie, that just don’t understand love. That’s their own personal problem, of course, but she won’t let anyone interfere with her relationship with her darling. Angie can be extremely dangerous because of her background, but her classmates don’t really realize that and end up insulting her darling because they think it’s funny when Angie gets mad. It’s like treason to Angie, and honey has fought a bitch over her darling several times. It’s all justified in her mind, of course, but her darling might not see it that way so I can definitely imagine her trying to hide such unsavory things from her darling so they always see her in a good light.

☘︎︎ Angie gets bullied, like, a lot. She just thinks that the people mistreating her are people who are confused about their fate. However, if her darling ever tries to protect her from her bullies, Angie will take it fully out of context. She’ll propose on the spot or something dramatic like that. Angie can be considered one of the feral yanderes, because of how far she’s willing to go for her darling. Going far for her cause isn’t something she needs to think hard about, and Angie is definitely delusional, so just give her a reason to go feral and she will. Next to Rantaro, I feel like she’d be very prone to kidnapping her darling, but she won’t see it like that. She’s just protecting her darling from the outside world!


	40. Teruteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you please write some about teruteru??I absolutely adore the little chef✨

**A/N: I adore him too** 😊

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets**

**Hanamura Teruteru**

☘︎︎ I feel like he’d flirt with his darling a lot. Not in a weird way, either, just normal things. Teruteru can be extremely sweet, too, so he compliments his darling whenever given the chance, and I can’t see him getting too jealous when other people compliment them because he knows his darling is just that great. In fact, he’d agree with the person and go on a rant about how amazing his darling is. It’s just pure adoration on his part, pretty wholesome.

☘︎︎ However, while he isn’t a jealous yandere by nature, that doesn’t mean his darling is left off of the hook all of the time. He’s okay with his darling having other admirers, but the moment he thinks that they’ll choose someone over him will be the end of everything. Teruteru doesn’t see it as jealousy so much as he just wants to make sure that his darling is protected from other people. He doesn’t like the idea of losing them.


	41. Dislike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hmm, what about headcannons with Shuichi, Kokichi, Miu, Korekiyo, and Kaito where the reader purposely ignores/avoids them because they don’t like them at all?

**A/N: I just found out that ppl actually hate Kaito and I actually cried a lil, he’s a comfort himbo** 🥺

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, kidnapping, shuichi cries** 💀

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ His self esteem is already so low, this hits him like a brick. Shuichi does everything he can to make himself seem likable to his darling, so when they openly avoid him, he’s a little broken. He tries to deny it for the longest time. Shuichi doesn’t like knowing that his darling dislikes him, it tears him up. He never really gets over it, either, and will spend a lot of time fishing for his darlings attention when he knows he most likely won’t get it. It can get really annoying so his darlings best bet is just to pretend that they like him or he might just end up snapping. Cries more than you would expect.

**Oma Kokichi**

☘︎︎ Understandable, honestly. However, just because he knows he’s annoying to his darling doesn’t mean he’ll leave them alone. Kokichi’s darling has every reason to dislike him, but avoiding him isn’t easy in the slightest. He follows his darling around like an annoying fly, he’s more like a pest. He’s extremely annoying to have as a yandere in general, but once Kokichi is aware that his darling doesn’t like him, he gets ten times worse. Kokichi will annoy them on purpose, and while he knows it isn’t really helping him in the long run, he can’t help it. It’s just so fun!

**Iruma Miu**

☘︎︎ The literal worst in this situation, even worse than Oma, and that’s saying something. Miu will outright call out er darling when she realizes that they’re avoiding her. She has quite the ego, so Miu feels offended when she comes to learn that her darling doesn’t like her. Her personality is vulgar, and she knows it, but that’s just the way she is, she can’t change it! She can’t change how she feels about them either, so her darling is pretty much stuck with her until they learn how to get over themselves. Miu is dead set on making them love her back, so they better be ready for a wild ride.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎︎ He... doesn’t really care. Korekiyo isn’t a yandere that needs his darling to love him back. It’s preferred, of course, but not exactly needed for him to be content. Them not liking him doesn’t change much in their relationship. He’s still going to kidnap them and worship them like a deity. They don’t get much of a chance to avoid him, Korekiyo notices the signs and takes immediate action. He’s so quick about it, it’s almost inhuman. He doesn’t scold them or anything, they just stay locked away for a while. He really doesn’t care, though.

**Momota Kaito**

☘︎︎ Just like Saihara, he’s pretty broken up about it when he finds out that his darling doesn’t like him. It’s heartbreaking for Kaito because he’s so devoted to them and hasn’t really done anything to warrant their dislike for him except for being a little overprotective and overwhelming at times. He doesn’t stay broken, though, because he’s extremely determined. Even after his darling starts avoiding him, Kaito starts rushing after them to make his feelings known. He’s becomes even more bold than before, which is definitely saying something.


	42. ADHD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do Korekyo, Gundham and Kaz with a darling who has ADHD and anxiety?

**A/N: my gf has adhd so this was** ✨ **good** ✨ **for me to write about**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, this is more of a comfort post (ig), not much else, pretty fluffy ngl, anxiety gang** 😌

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎︎ He’s extremely good with a darling who has anxiety, I’m not even going to lie. Korekiyo has a very good understanding of the human psyche, so his darling having anxiety and adhd doesn’t necessarily mean much to him, in fact when he was younger I can definitely see Korekiyo having some pretty intense social anxiety. He’s a worshipper, though, you need to remember this part. If he senses that his darling is uncomfortable or having a hard time, he’ll be on that so quick it’s almost scary. Korekiyo just wants his darling to be comfortable, though.

**Tanaka Gundham**

☘︎︎ If you think he doesn’t have anxiety you’re out of your mind. No, but seriously. Gundham is an over dramatic king who definitely knows how to deal with a darling with adhd and anxiety. He’ll find the things that comfort his darling and surround them with it. Does his darling like dogs? He’s got like twenty of them at their house already. Gundham isn’t very fond of admitting his feelings, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t necessarily bad at letting his darling know that he cares for them. If anyone seems to be bothering his darling, Gundham will ‘curse’ them. It’s the only way he can show his affection without freaking out, cut him a break.

**Soda Kazuichi**

☘︎︎ I headcanon him having adhd so like, two peas in a pod basically... or at least he thinks so. It’s not secret that Kazuichi is a little delusional, it’s mostly him just wanting a happy relationship with his darling, but it can still be a little concerning. He’s changed a lot since middle school, but he was definitely that anxious kid, I just know it. That doesn’t mean he’s good at handling other people that have anxiety, though. It makes him nervous, actually. Kazuichi really tries to take hints when he thinks his darling might be anxious about something.


	43. Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if you wrote hcs with makoto i think i'd actually die of happiness i adore ur writing <3

**A/N: he gets zero attention from the fandom** 😫

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets**

**Naegi Makoto**

☘︎︎ Generally, you won’t be able to tell that he’s a yandere. Makoto is just so... ordinary in the aspect that he really does chase after his darling normally. Makoto doesn’t get suspected because he has his darling trusting in him, because he’s a trustworthy guy, of course. Makoto never does anything to put his darling at risk, and they probably never really do find out that his feelings aren’t exactly normal. He won’t let that happen, ever.

☘︎︎ Despite not being very open about his yandere nature, Makoto can be surprisingly possessive of his darling. He feels the need to protect them from literally everything that cause them harm, so if he feels like they’re hanging around someone that he deems as bad, Makoto can get extremely paranoid. He can’t take knowing that his darling is being put under threat, and is constantly trying to get them away from whoever he sees as a threat.

☘︎︎ I wouldn’t chalk it up to him just being jealous, though. Makoto genuinely cares for his darling and just wants what’s best for them. He can get a little overbearing at times, but his darling barely notices, too busy spending time with Makoto to notice how off he gets when they mention wanting to hang out with someone else. It isn’t jealousy, it’s just him being overly protective, that’s all. Makoto is sweet, though, so they’ll never know about it.


	44. Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mondo, Taka and Souda finding out their darling has a crush on someone and their reactions, only to later find out it was them they had a crush on 👉👈

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, mentions of murder, sad Taka, breakdowns, toxic behavior, jealousy**

**Owada Mondo**

☘︎︎ He’s absolutely livid when he finds out that his darling likes someone. This is obviously because he thinks that they like some random other person, and that’s not good. I can see him being super petty about it, too, like he’ll avoid his darling for a couple of days. This doesn’t last very long, though, and he starts asking around to find out who it is because he’s that mad about it. He’s full intending to kill whoever it is, thankfully it doesn’t come to that because he finally finds out that they like him, not some other person. He feels a little embarrassed afterwards because he was walking around homicidal.

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka**

☘︎︎ He’s so... dignified about this situation, only... not really. Like, he panics. Plain and simple. Kiyotaka is a perfectionist, so he needs to be the one winning over his darling. That being said, when he finds out that his darling is crushing on someone and he isn’t aware it’s him, he literally has a breakdown. Just the idea of his darling being with someone else absolutely crushes Kiyotaka, he doesn’t do much to stop anything from happening, though. While Taka wants to be with his darling desperately, he wants them to be happy. He’s absolutely thrilled when he learns the one they love is him, though. He might cry, actually.

**Soda Kazuichi**

☘︎︎ Ignores it, for the most part. Yeah, Kazuichi doesn’t deal with this very well, obviously. When he finds out that his darling likes someone, his delusional tendencies kick him full force. He literally pretends like he never heard about his darling crushing on someone until he’s confronted about it by Hinata, and then the toxic jealousy kicks in as well. Kazuichi does everything in his power to find out who it is, but is too focused and ends up not knowing it’s him until his darling tells him directly. Needless to say, he’s extremely relieved when they tell him. Also apart of the crying gang.


	45. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi again!!!! Can you maybe do one of fuyuhiko, mondo, gonta and sakura with a darling thats always sleepy? Like they just look like their gonna doze off while in the middle of a coversation all the time 😊🍪*cookie for u*

**A/N: Sakura** 😫💕 **also I’m like 90% sure there’s a medical term for this kind of behavior** 🤔

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, overprotective behavior**

**Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko**

☘︎︎ He’s so worried, good goddess. Fuyuhiko is a total worrier when it comes to his darling, even though he refuses to say it out loud. If he sees them like this, he’s going to automatically assume something is wrong with their health and they’re not taking care of themselves. Fuyuhiko doesn’t nag them about it, though. Fuyuhiko let’s them sleep all of the time, too. He just wants his darling to be comfortable and if sleeping is what makes them happy, he eagerly has a blanket and pillow handy at all times. Legit gets so scared when they doze off, though.

**Owada Mondo**

☘︎︎ Thinks that it’s not that bad, if I’m being honest. Mondo is one of the more protective yanderes, of course, but that’s more targeted at threats he can see and physically fight, so if they’re just sleepy all of the time he thinks nothing of it. However, Mondo doesn’t like that they’re always looking like they’re about to doze off, this is mostly because he’s worried all of the time that he’s somehow boring his darling, it really just increases his anxiety. He constantly tells his darling to drink some coffee/tea, or an energy drink. He doesn’t think much of it, though.

**Gokuhara Gonta**

☘︎︎ He’s a huge overprotective teddy bear, so like... he doesn’t take this situation lightly. Gonta thinks that there’s something seriously wrong with his darling because he’s so used to being surrounded by people made up of pure energy, himself included. He constantly asks his darling is they got enough sleep the night before, even if they’re always tired regardless. Gonta just really worries about his darling, and desperately tries to figure out what’s making them so sleepy all of the time. Gonta is fairly clueless, so things often just come to him being a total sweetheart.

**Oogami Sakura**

☘︎︎ As an athlete, this hits Sakura as a red flag. She’s arrest very focused on her darling being healthy, but seeing as they’re so sleepy all of the time, she’s even more adamant on keeping them active. I don’t mean full workouts, Sakura knows that isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, I just mean that she’ll make her darling walk with her when they talk to each other just so they have some kind of movement going on. Sakura just really worries about her darling, even if it’s just the way they are. She’ll leave them alone for the most part, but she won’t forget about it until she’s sure her darling is safe.


	46. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, I have a request. Can you please write about Byakuya, Fuyuhiko, Kiibo/Keebo/K1-B0 and Kokichi reactin to the reader being bullied? I mean, both physically and mentally. (while the reader is at school) Also I love your content! <3

**A/N: Kokichi would be the bully, let’s be real** 🤚

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, bullying, kidnapping, mentions of torture, rich yandere’s are entitled** 💀 **, murder (literally), Yakuza involvement, ruining lives, freaking Kokichi**

**Togami Byakuya**

☘︎︎ He almost feels offended - no, scratch that, he is offended. Byakuya holds his darling to a high standard, because they’re perfection to him. He just guessed that everyone else is blind or something. Anyway, when he finds out that his poor darling is being tormented by some lowly plebeians, he’s far from happy. Byakuya’s course of action is a simple one. He simply pulls his darling out of school... out of normal everyday life, actually. He makes life hell for their tormentors, though. He has the ability to torture them, so he will.

**Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko**

☘︎︎ Literally does not deal with this in any good way, even if he wasn’t a yandere. Fuyuhiko, as I’ve mentioned before, is an extremely protective yandere, in fact, he’s a worrier. Once he finds out that his poor darling is being bullied, he quite literally cannot take leaving them alone anymore. He’s convinced Peko to kill for him before, so that’s exactly what he does this time, as well. Fuyuhiko has his darlings bullied killed, and acts moody for a week before things go back to normal. He isn’t too worried about them, just how his darling is doing. Tries his best to comfort them.

**K1-B0**

☘︎︎ Is the sweetest yandere you could have, honestly. He’s still trying to comprehend his feelings that he holds for his darling, but that doesn’t change the fact that he hates their bullies with a burning passion. Kiibo tries his best to comfort his darling, because obviously he’s not supposed to be violent, but it’s extremely hard for him to watch his poor darling suffer by the hands of their tormentors. Kiibo asks the worst person what to do - Oma, of course - and ends up kidnapping his darling. It’s less kidnap and him just keeping his darling in his home until he can get their bullies expelled.

**Oma Kokichi**

☘︎︎ He’s so annoying, because he teases his darling a lot but Kokichi has the mindset that he’s the only one allowed to mess with his darling, so he pretty much ruins their lives. Kokichi doesn’t push his darling far enough for it to be considered bullying, and that’s the main difference to him. Like, he playfully teases them all of the time, but the moment he sees someone make them cry or extremely upset, is when he decides it’s a no go. He’s pretty ruthless, too, and doesn’t hold back. Kokichi won’t kill anybody, but they’ll one-hundred percent wish that they were dead.


	47. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you please do headcannons with Shuichi, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Maki, and Miu with a clingy Ultimate Florist reader, and is constantly hugging them and making flower crowns for them? I love your hcs so much, they’re so sweet! <33 ♡

**A/N: I believe in Shuichi supremacy** 👀

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, that’s about it, this is all fluff**

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ Listen, I fully believe that Shuichi has a total soft spot for cute things, and this makes him explode in adoration. Seriously, he loves this so much. However, I can see him having some pretty bad allergies, so specific flowers would have to be used. Shuichi would happily turn onto a red and sick mess if it meant his darling could be happy, but his darling obviously cares about him so they’re probably going to take this into consideration, making sure he doesn’t have a negative reaction. Shuichi gets flustered easily, so his darling being really clingy doesn’t help him, he loves it, though.

**Oma Kokichi**

☘︎︎ He’ll probably make fun of his darling the first time they go to give him a flower crown, but it’s really just him teasing. Kokichi really enjoys getting gifts from his darling, whether he says it out loud or not, and appreciates it a lot. He enjoys his darlings clingy nature, as well, because he is too, even if he’s much more annoying than them. Kokichi will always keep the flower crowns, too. Like, he gets new ones from his darling all of the time, but he never throws them away. He’s a possessive little jerk so he keeps all of them in this box in his closet.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎︎ He’s so jealous that his darling is able to do something like this, because he’s absolutely terrible with plants. He can’t keep a cactus alive, nevertheless a flower. He enjoys receiving flower crowns from his darling, of course, but he’s more interested in their ultimate talent and what they do with their spare time. He’d pretty much be happy if they had a bunch of flowers in their house, and if they do he’s always over there observing them work on the flowers. He’s a total worshipper, too, as I’ve mentioned before, so them clinging to him almost feels illegal. He’ll never complain about it, though.

**Harukawa Maki**

☘︎︎ She might actually start crying the first time she gets a flower crown from her darling. Maki isn’t used to affection or getting gifts, so when she receives something from her darling, she can get pretty overwhelmed. Maki likes it, of course, but isn’t too sure how to respond, so she can get pretty... insecure, especially if she sees her darling giving them to someone else. Maki can get extremely jealous and aggressive if her darling caters to other people like this, and it never ends well. However, it definitely makes her less insecure if her darling clings to her. That makes her really happy.

**Iruma Miu**

☘︎︎ Also kind of bullies her darling for liking flowers so much, it’s just teasing but she switches up real quick once getting a flower crown from her darling. Miu can get extremely flustered, especially if she knows her darling put thought into the kind of flowers. Like maybe it relates to her in some way. Miu really likes the soft blue colored flowers, so if her crown has those in it she might just melt into a puddle. Gets real defensive of her darling gives flowers to someone else because she sees it as a total romantic gesture and will take it so personally. She kind of melts if her darling is clingy, it catches her off guard.


	48. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi I would like to request what Junko, Kamakura, Nagito, Rantaro, and Hinata would do with a darling that's super sweet and caring and a bit of an airhead and a klutz. (I basically just described myself) Also I really love your writing! >.<

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Enoshima Junko**

☘︎︎ She most likely takes advantage of a darling like this, if I’m being completely honest. Junko isn’t a good person, not by any stretch of the word, so having a very caring darling just means her monopolizing their time. She’s extremely manipulative as well, so I honestly just feel bad for her darling at this point. Despite all of that, though, I don’t think she’s really used to genuine kindness, especially if it’s coming from someone she personally likes. It makes her super giddy, and it’ll put Junko in a permanent good mood. Them being so kind definitely doesn’t help with how Junko treats her darling.

**Kamukura Izuru**

☘︎︎ He’s kind of a pessimist, so if Izuru has a very caring darling, it’d probably make him kind of confused. He’s still bored, like, constantly, but he spends a lot of time just studying his darling and how they act towards people, himself included. Izuru isn’t a jealous yandere, either, so seeing his darling being nice towards other people doesn’t effect him much. Izuru has a weird existence, that’s the truth, so when he has someone who’s specifically nice to him constantly he’s intrigued because they probably know zero about him. He thinks that their clumsiness is interesting, too, as odd as that may sound.

**Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ He’s already a worshipper, this just makes it ten times worse (or better, depending on how you feel about it). Nagito pretty much thinks his darling can do no wrong, which is obviously not a good way to think, so them being super caring, especially towards him, can and will cause problems with him. Nagito doesn’t think he deserves any kindness, especially not from his darling, so he’ll go on one of his rants about hope and how he isn’t worthy of getting affection, but his darling just needs to shut him up. It’s pretty easy, all they have to do is tell him that he does matter and deserves love, he’s sensitive to things like that.

**Amami Rantaro**

☘︎︎ I think he’d prefer a very caring, or just decently kind darling anyway. Rantaro believes that his darling is a good person regardless, even if he has no proof, so them being kind doesn’t effect him much. However, he doesn’t tolerate other people taking advantage of his darling, it breaks his heart even thinking about that happening. Rantaro is pretty protective, he feels like his darling is too good for the world and wants to protect them. This is just how he is, but it’s not exactly noticeable by any means. Rantaro is also really worried if his darling is clumsy, he doesn’t want them to be hurt.

**Hinata Hajime**

☘︎︎ I think I’ve mentioned how petty Hajime can be, and this kind of cancels that out. He isn’t too sure how he can be salty towards someone so nice, so he kind of just shuts his mouth about it. Hajime is the kind of yandere who accidentally shows just how infatuated with his darling he is, because he’d obviously not do this on purpose. Them being so caring makes Hajime go soft, but he also gets really, really possessive. He doesn’t like the idea, much like Amami, of other people taking advantage of his darling. It makes him sick. Just wants his darling to himself, honestly.


	49. Double Whammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I'm not sure if requests are still open, but if they are, how about Teruteru's reaction to learning S/O is also a yandere and S/O kidnaps him before he can?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, double yandere, kidnapping**

**Hanamura Teruteru**

☘︎︎ The perfect situation, honestly. Teruteru is surprisingly dense, so I don’t think he’d catch on if his darlings him back, and that’s probably really frustrating considering how obvious he is when it comes to how he feels about them. Like, he professes his love at least six times a week, but if his darling doesn’t tell him outright that they’re in love with him he won’t catch on. He finds it kind of ironic, too, considering he was planning on doing the same thing, but that’s just life, he supposed. In this kind of situation, I don’t think the whole kidnapping thing would last since the feeling is mutual between him and his darling. Teruteru and his darling have a very... odd relationship afterwards. Imagine explaining to people how they got together. He’s so surprised, but pleasantly so.


	50. Brit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi again!!! I saw your post on a S/O thats from NY and it made me wanna request Mondo, korekiyo, celestia and fuyuhiko with a S/O who is from Britain/is british?

**A/N: I literally didn’t realize mondo was a popular character until I started this lmao**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Owada Mondo**

☘︎︎ If you don’t think he’ll make fun of his darlings accent you’re dead wrong. It’s all teasing, though, nothing too serious. Mondo thinks that it’s cool, just him with a foreigner darling is really interesting to me because I feel like he’d be interested in the different cultures and gangs in other countries. However, his darling being from another country doesn’t really effect Mondo at all, though he does tease them about a lot of things. Mondo teases his darling in general, though, so they shouldn’t take it too personally.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎︎ I feel like he’s probably been to Britain before, so he doesn’t really have a reaction. Korekiyo enjoys traveling and learning about other places and different customs, so he spends a lot of time just asking his darling what it’s like there and such. He’s really just interested in his darling as a person, not where they’re from originally, but he finds it’s easier to pry out information if he asks about their home instead. He’ll talk about his own experiences as well, so I think it’d be fun with Korekiyo.

**Ludenburg Celestia**

☘︎︎ So, she literally is so obsessed with this because you know she likes the Victorian style. She knows it’s not Victorian there anymore, obviously, but Celeste is still pretty giddy once she knows her darling is from Britain. However, Celeste pretty much just wants to go to Britain at some point, that’s all, though. She’s not too fond of her darling talking about their home or people they knew because she wasn’t there. She’s bold, too. Celeste will tell her darling that she thinks their accent is adorable, it’s embarrassing.

**Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko**

☘︎︎ This doesn’t mean much to him unless his darling is trying to go back to Britain, then he panics a little. Fuyuhiko is a protective dude, and if his darling is away from him for too long, he might just freak out a little. It’s a whole other country and that makes him severely paranoid. However, while he doesn’t really care much for it, he likes hearing his darling talk about their experiences in their home country. He thinks it’s cute to see them all excited and such. Incites conversations just to see them light up.


	51. Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can I please get yandere angue headcanons thank you

**A/N: I keep forgetting that she was technically an antagonist** 😭

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, delusional behavior**

**Yonaga Angie**

☘︎︎ This girl is weird to have as a yandere, just because she’s so devoted to her darling. Angie is just very devoted in general, so when her yandere behavior kicks in it just makes her ten times worse. What I mean by that is she doesn’t really have any boundaries set fro what she’s willing to do in order to have her darling. Another good example of this kind of yandere would be Pregame! Saihara. They’re actually pretty similar, only I think Angie is kind of worse.

☘︎︎ Angie is a very devoted girl, of course, but she’s not a jealous person. Not usually, anyway. Angie can be extremely delusional, so she’s under the impression that she’s in a relationship with her darling, even if they aren’t technically together. She does a lot of cutesy activities with her darling, things that almost come off as dates if you pay hard enough attention to them. That’s how Angie sees them, too, and nothing can convince her otherwise.

☘︎︎ I feel like Angie would kidnap her darling, but she wouldn’t see it as actually kidnapping them. Angie is delusional, so she’d just see it as her darling moving in with her. Obviously, she’s kind of a nutcase, but this just doesn’t happen out of the blue. Angie does this when someone else is trying to tear her and her darling apart, literally. In Angie’s mind it’s not kidnapping at all, but it’s really just so her darling won’t be clued in to her obsessive behavior and leave her.


	52. Nekomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If u taking requests, can u, please, write headcanons about yandere Nekomaru? Thanks 💖 

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, slight sdr2 spoilers, remnants of despair**

**Nidai Nekomaru**

☘︎︎ One of the most protective yanderes out there, seriously. Nekomaru is one of those who really just wants his darling to be okay, even during his time as a remnant he’d be very protective, just ten times more twisted, I think. Things can get pretty intense worh him when it comes to his darling being safe, like, he’s genuinely concerned about their well-being and will do anything to make sure that they’re safe. Wants them to be happy, of course, but if them being safe means being locked away, he’ll happily chain them to his bed.

☘︎︎ Even though having him as a yandere can be pretty intense, it’s an understatement to say that Nekomaru is his darlings number one supporter. Before kidnapping them, he’s extremely supportive of any decisions that they plan on making, he’s always on their side. He’s loyal, basically. It’s not that he thinks his darling can do no wrong, because even the best person has flaws and makes mistakes, it’s just that he believes that they’re amazing and he’s determined to see his darling succeed. He’s very supportive and loves his darling to bits.


	53. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi!! me again 😋 can i please request sakura, nekomaru, and gonta hcs, where their darling is severely touch-starved and desperately want to be held gently, but pushes people away who try and gets very defensive abt it bc they feel like anyone who does has malicious intentions, and don't deserve it if its genuine care? sorry if this is weird, been having the three musculars on the brain and been super sad ❤️❤️ LOVE your hcs, i always come back to read, and re-read ❤️❤️❤️

**A/N: you guys rlly don’t understand, I LOVE Sakura sm**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, trust issues**

**Oogami Sakura**

☘︎︎ She’s cares very deeply for her darling, and she wants them to know that she loves them dearly. I wouldn’t say she’s excessively affectionate, though. Sakura prides herself on understanding her darling and knows that their trust issues run deep, even if they desperately want to be held. Sakura gives them time and gains their trust. She actually feels like it’s better to wait, because then her darling can be more comfortable. Sakura isn’t a malicious person, and she wants her darling to know that. She really wants to know why her darling is so cautious, though. Protective lady.

**Nidai Nekomaru**

☘︎︎ Dude, if he catches onto his darling being desperate for some affection, it’s over for them. Nekomaru wants his darling to be healthy, and he thinks that having physical affection is good for mental health, so he’s all over them like all of the time. Like, Nekomaru knows that his darling is cautious of him, but he doesn’t understand why they are, so he pretty much just like forces them into tight embraces. Since he believes it’s relevant for their health, he actually encourages his darling to hug other people, but he’s not a jealous yandere in the fist place.

**Gokuhara Gonta**

☘︎︎ Best boy puts his darling first. Always. Gonta recognizes that his darling really wants affection, and he’s so eager to hold them gently, but every time he tries to they push him away. It confuses Gonta, and he thinks for a while that they just don’t like him. He’s so sad for the longest time until someone - or his darling - explains that they’re just cautious. After learning this, Gonta really just gets affectionate without any warning. He wants his darling to feel loved, because they are loved, by him. Gonta is just so worried about his darlings well-being, loves hugging them the most.


	54. Mahiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If your still doing requests do you mind if i could get some headcannons on how mahiru would be as a yandere?

**A/N: her and Hiyoko were lowkey my favs in sdr2** 🥺👉👈

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, forceful yandere, manipulation, blackmail, mahiru’s ft events spoilers (kind of)**

**Koizumi Mahiru**

☘︎︎ She’s so forceful, but also just worried about her darlings future. Mahiru grew up watching people be lazy, and she really can’t stand to watch her darling be unsuccessful. I’d be lying if I said Mahiru didn’t push high expectations onto her darling, but she does it so they’ll be motivated to do well in life. She’s their number one supporter, too, she’s like a more forceful Nidai, basically. Mahiru loves her darling immensely, and just wants the best for them, genuinely. So while she can be quite forceful, I think at the end of the day her darling will know that she’s doing it for their own good.

☘︎︎ Mahiru isn’t too fond of manipulation, but she unknowingly does it... all of the time. If her darling calls her out on something, like her taking photos of them without permission or her forceful way of directing them, she’ll bring up things from her childhood and it definitely makes them feel bad for calling her out. Mahiru never does this on purpose, she isn’t one of those girls who over shares everything, but it just kind of slips out when she’s being confronted negatively by her darling. Mahiru successfully manipulates her darling quite a lot, so I’ve that it’s almost scary. She always feels terrible because it’s not being done on purpose.

☘︎︎ Since she’s so focused on her darling having a successful life, Mahiru wouldn’t kidnap her darling, ever. I mean, it’s very unlikely. The most she’ll ever do is alienate them, and that’s almost just as bad. Mahiru, however, has a lot of dirt on her darling. She doesn’t need to shackle them physically to keep them with her. Mahiru blackmails her darling if she feels like they’re trying to get away from her. Mahiru is the type of yandere that you can technically have a semi normal relationship with, but things can go downhill very fast if her darling confronts or tries to leave her. It’s best to just stay with her, okay?


	55. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: kaede, shuichi, rantaro, and chiaki with a fem! S/O who likes to play video games and do nerdy things like that, but she gets teased for it? sorry if this doesn't make sense i'm trying- (also if you could keep this anonoymous that'd be great thanks-)

**A/N: I’ve been gone for like a month so I’m sorry** 😣 **I’ll try to get back on requests as quickly as possible I promise** 💕

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, bullying**

**Akamatsu Kaede**

☘︎︎ I can’t see her as a very active video game player, I feel like Kaede would be more interested in instruments and reading, but I also feel like she’d enjoy watching her darling play games, she finds it very cute. Kaede likes the fact that her darling is so nerdy, she finds it quite adorable and she tends to nerd out about her own interests, too. However, finding out that her darling is being bullied makes Kaede unspeakably angry. She hates the idea of her darling having to suffer through something like that and she’ll most definitely put a stop to it as soon as possible. Protective, is the best way to put it.

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ Having a gamer darling makes him kind of worried, for their health, that is. Shuichi doesn’t want his darling to end up having eye problems from looking at a screen constantly, so I feel like he’d definitely drag them away to do something else, like go for a walk, just to give them a break. Shuichi absolutely adores his darling, so when he finds out that they’re being bullied, he kind of freaks out. They don’t deserve that, and it makes his skin crawl just thinking of how someone could actually dislike his darling. Shuichi’s smart, so he’s very capable of solving the problem his darling has. He could ruin the bullies life, if he needed to.

**Amami Rantaro**

☘︎︎ Loves this so much, especially if his darling enjoys cutesy games like Animal Crossing and things like that. Much like Kaede, he enjoys watching his darling play, everything about it is adorable to him, so he doesn’t mind them being kind of a nerd. Rantaro is the kind of person who’d really lie it if his darling talked to him for hours about their own hobbies and interests. He finds it interesting, especially if his darling likes something similar to him. Rantaro has traveled a lot, so he’d end up talking to his darling about his travels. He doesn’t tolerate any bullying towards them, though. It might end up kind of messy, but he’d rather just have his darling happy.

**Nanami Chiaki**

☘︎︎ Is convinced that she and her darling as actual soulmates after finding out that her darling is kind of nerdy and likes playing games, because, of course, she’s very similar, as well. Chiaki loves just sitting around and playing her favorite games with her darling, and much like Amami, enjoys listening to them talk passionately about what they like and their hobbies. Chiaki could sit around for hours just listening to her darlings voice in general, because she loves them that much. She isn’t too sure how she should deal with her darlings bullies, though. She can’t process why anyone would be unkind to her darling, so she mostly just keeps her darling close to her and away from any bullies.


	56. Like Mikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiiii, can i get uhh shuichi and his s/o who acts like Mikan? :0 thanxz

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, stalking**

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ He’s already a simp, and now that his darling acts so shy and apologetic doesn’t help him in the slightest. Shuichi is kind of shy himself, so I think a darling like this would work really well with Shuichi. Shuichi isn’t exactly the most confident guy, so I think having a darling like this would help him gain a little bit considering how shy and clumsy they can be. However, if his darling is really clumsy I think he’d have a heart attack at least four times a week, maybe more. He’s always there to take care of them, of course, but Shuichi never fails to feel a pit in his stomach whenever he sees a new bruise on his darling. Just a very, very worried boy.


	57. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What about a Yandere!Junko and Yandere!Hajame(Goodbye Despair) with an s/o who keeps defying them?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, junko is her own warning tbh, mention of punishment, I don’t go into detail tho, psychological torture**

**Enoshima Junko**

☘︎︎ I don’t think she’d take it too seriously at first. I mean... Junko doesn’t really care, and it’s not like she asks her darling for much anyway. Junko pretty much just kidnaps her darling and let’s them chill out for the most part, if you don’t count the psychological toll from being around her all day and night. However, Junko definitely doesn’t let it go on long, that’s for sure. She wants her darling to pay attention to her, that’s the whole reason she even kidnapped them, along with wanting to inflict despair onto them. Junko doesn’t do a lot of physical punishment, though. It’s mostly all psychological torture, which can sometimes be worse.

**Hinata Hajime**

☘︎︎ He has a temper on him, so going against what Hajime wants isn’t exactly the best idea. I don’t mean he’s physically abusive or anything, I just mean that when he has a darling like this he blows up a lot more, which again can be very bad for both his and his darlings health. Hajime is, if nothing else, a petty yandere. He’s already kind of angry with his darling for making him so infatuated with them, even if it isn’t necessarily their fault, so when they’re acting bratty - as he calls it - Hajime can lose his temper rather quickly. The farthest he’ll go is yelling at them, though. Hajime isn’t violent towards his darling, he can’t bring himself to be.


	58. Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I don't know if you are still taking requests but if you are, could you do headcanon for Mukuro where the reader invites Mukuro out for pizza and Mukuro believes that people who're looking at the reader during their outing are trying to steal them away from her?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Ikusaba Mukuro**

☘︎︎ Yeah, she has a bit of a delusional streak, so she definitely takes this as her darling asking her out on a date, even if they only see it as an outing of friends. Mukuro isn’t exactly open about how she feels, so it isn’t her darlings fault that they don’t know she likes them, but Mukuro doesn’t really mind as long as her darling stays loyal to her. She’s just quite happy that her darling asked her out like this, that’s all. It made her kind of giddy, and she was getting kind of erratic but reminded herself not to freak her darling out, Y’know?

☘︎︎ Chances are that no one is really looking to steal her darling away, but Mukuro can’t help but feel a little paranoid about it. What if they hurt her darling, or even worse, sweep her darling off their feet? It makes her unbelievably anxious, and Mukuro hates the feeling of it. She’ll most likely keep it to herself, but will ask her darling later on into their date if they can go somewhere more quiet, like the library or go for a walk in the park instead. Mukuro is definitely the kind of yandere to maim someone if they looked at her darling the wrong way, though, so they should watch out.


	59. Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you perhaps write some yandere leon? Maybe him finding out his darling likes him back

**A/N: my friend brought up how he probably had a SoundCloud rapper phase and I’ll never look at him the same**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Kuwata Leon**

☘︎︎ He can definitely be seen as a delusional yandere, for sure. Leon’s infatuation can get extremely intense and he’s convinced that he and his darling belong together, so he’s not exactly taking no for an answer. However, the thought of his darling potentially liking someone other than him makes Leon actually sick, so if they didn’t like him back, things could get messy extremely quickly. Since he watches his darling all of the time - and I do mean this in the creepiest way possible - I think he’d catch onto the fact that his darling likes him fairly early on, and once he does, he’s going to be constantly flirting with them, trying to her them to get the hint that he very much wants to be with them. In short, this would make him very happy and he’d never leave his darling alone after finding out about it.


	60. Pregame Ryoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: would you mind doing yan pg hcs for ryoma? It's so hard to find content for him, especially in pg

**A/N: I forgot to add him and Kaito to the pregame post** 🧍🏻‍♀️

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, stalking, possessive behavior**

**Pregame! Hoshi Ryoma**

☘︎︎ Honestly? He’s pretty similar except for the fact that pregame! Ryoma is just considered a delinquent, but I feel like his general personality wouldn’t change. Ryoma is a quiet kid, though, especially around his darling because he isn’t sure how to regulate the emotions he feels normally. Because of this, I can definitely see him coming off as cold towards his darling but that doesn’t mean much, I promise. He really does adore them, and he’s pretty much willing to do anything for them. Ryoma is a very devoted yandere, as well. He just wants his darling to love him, seriously, that’s all he wants.

☘︎︎ That being said, though, he’s extremely possessive. Ryoma doesn’t see his darling as an object or anything, he’d actually hurt someone if he heard them say that about his darling, he’s just in the mindset that his darling belongs to him and him alone, it’s not as bad as it sounds since he’s not too open about this part of his affection for them, but this part of Ryoma can become really dangerous if his darling goes off with someone else. I don’t think he’d force his darling into a relationship, but the moment he becomes infatuated with them is the last time they’ll ever have a relationship with anyone other than him.


	61. Insomnia and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Is it ok if I make about a request with Mikan, Nagito, Kokichi, Gundham, and Izuru with an insomniac darling who is afraid to sleep because they always have nightmares when they do? I read your head-canons as comfort so thank you for your hard-work🤗💖

**A/N: my comfort is literally writing so** 🥺

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, drugging, nothing else, a comfort post**

**Tsumiki Mikan**

☘︎︎ She’s the Ultimate Nurse, so I think having a darling like this would worry her the most out of everyone. Mikan knows that sleep is a vital part of staying healthy, it keeps your brain going, as well, so seeing her darling do this to themselves tears her apart. Mikan will, at first, try to coax her darling to sleep by letting them vent to her about their nightmares, because that sometimes helps with night terrors. If her darling is more closed off about it and being stubborn, I can definitely see Mikan drugging them a bit. Nothing harmful, but some melatonin or something a bit stronger like that. She’s just doing what she feels is best for her darling, that’s all! Mikan really wants them to be healthy.

**Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ So, I feel like due to his illness, Nagito has to sleep a lot, but due to his trauma he also has kind of a problem falling asleep and staying asleep. Due to this, he doesn’t feel like it’s that big of a deal, though he does know it’s most likely taking a toll on his darlings health, which is very worrying for him. Nagito is a worshipper, so seeing his darling not sleep - especially if it’s due to nightmares - can make him a little uneasy. It’s just that Nagito feels like he could be doing more to help his darling. He’d take a similar approach to Mikan, he’d pry his darlings nightmares out of them, by force if he has to, it just gives him some peace, that’s all. Nagito understands, and won’t badger his darling about it.

**Oma Kokichi**

☘︎︎ I think he’d understand the least simply because I feel like Kokichi loves to sleep. He finds it odd when he notices how drained his darling is, slower in reflexes or in casual conversations. They can’t keep up and it makes him either really annoyed or really uneasy, there’s no real in between with him. Kokichi, once finding out that his darling isn’t sleeping as much as they definitely should be, calls them an idiot. It’s not healthy and much like Tsumiki I think he’d try to drug his darling. He knows that it’s due to nightmares, he has them from time to time, but to him, being healthy comes first. I feel like he’d try to do his own therapy session with his darling, but you can imagine how that goes.

**Tanaka Gundham**

☘︎︎ He has nightmares from time to time, but I don’t think Gundham would ever openly admit it because he thinks it’s a sign of weakness and he’s a dramatic king. Gundham, however tough he may act, is a fiercely devoted and protective yandere, something he isn’t too great at hiding, so when he sees his darling so incredibly tired from lack of sleep and being haunted by their own nightmares, he gets understandably worried for them. He knows a few tricks around insomnia, it isn’t very good with the whole nightmare thing. Tea and lavender help, but he’s always there to make sure that his darling has someone for comfort after a nightmare, even if they don’t know it yet.

**Kamukura Izuru**

☘︎︎ He doesn’t experience nightmares, and I feel like he’d be a night owl anyway, so I don’t think he’d catch onto the fact that his darling is suffering fro insomnia unless they told him or they’re condition was getting really bad. This is mainly due to the fact that Izuru is not a stalker, seriously, he’s not. He doesn’t see the point in it, that, and he finds it quite boring. However, once he does see that something is going on with his darlings sleep, he doesn’t react like the rest of them, not immediately, at least. Izuru knows that sleep is important, of course, but he at first thinks his darling is staying up simply because they want to. He isn’t sure what to do, but much like Tsumiki, let’s his darling vent to him.


	62. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I adore your stuff!!!I would like to request how Kaziuchi, Gundam, Kaito, Rantaro, and Tenko would treat their darling after kidnapping them? (If that’s too many characters you don’t have to do them all)

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping (obviously), Stockholm Syndrome**

**Soda Kazuichi**

☘︎︎ Firstly, he’s very delusional, like to a terrifying extent, so Kazuichi barely even sees it as him kidnapping his darling. He most likely did this after hitting a breaking point, so I feel like the first couple of days with him is going to be really nerve wracking just because he’s so erratic about everything. Kazuichi, however, is incredibly sweet towards his darling in general, and nothing really changes after he kidnaps them except for the fact that he’s even more smothering towards them. He’s just very happy that his darling is living with him finally!

**Tanaka Gundham**

☘︎︎ He seriously has a huge thing about kidnapping his darling, it scares Gundham a little just because he knows that it’s morally wrong. Gundham doesn’t want his darling to hate him, but he’d rather them be safe in the long run. So, when Gundham kidnaps his darling, he does it with a very specific goal in mind. However, he knows to give his darling space afterwards because the whole situation can be quite traumatic. Their first few weeks with Gundham are quiet and calm, and filled with cuddling with the random animals Gundham sends to them for comfort.

**Momota Kaito**

☘︎︎ He may have a small delusional streak, but Kaito is fully lucid while and after kidnapping his darling. Kaito is all too aware that what he did was wrong, but also knows that he can’t just let his darling go because then he’d never see them again, most likely, at least. Kaito, much like Tanaka, tries to give his darling space. However, that doesn’t last very long because he’s a very clingy yandere. Kaito can’t stay away from his darling for a very long period of time, so he always ends up back around them by the end of the day. Their first week with Kaito is smothering.

**Amami Rantaro**

☘︎︎ I don’t think he’d be very fond of kidnapping his darling. That being said, this only happens when something extremely serious has happened to sway Rantaro into kidnapping his darling, like them being hurt. Rantaro is a very chill yandere, and doesn’t like the idea of restricting his darlings freedom, this doesn’t change after he kidnaps them, either, but the first couple of days are rough on Rantaro’s mental health, his darling almost feels bad for him. Rantaro feels terrible about doing this to his darling, and gives them more freedom than he probably should.

**Chabashira Tenko**

☘︎︎ Another yandere very hesitant to kidnap her darling. Tenko isn’t quite delusional, she just craves a normal relationship worh her darling. That being said, for the most part Tenko sees kidnapping her darling as out of the question... until they do something she sees as betrayal. Tenko cannot stand it if her darling ends up with someone else, so that’s the foundation for kidnapping her darling. Tenko isn’t a very bad yandere, exactly, just very intense, so once she has her darling to herself, Tenko is relentless in trying to gain their trust back. They’re most likely going to get Stockholm Syndrome.


	63. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love your writing too, I was wondering if you could do a Gundham, Mondo headcanon for a S/O who is allergic to animals?

**A/N: I’m literally allergic to cats but cuddle my gfs cat all the time, p a i n**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, sad gundham**

**Tanaka Gundham**

☘︎︎ Being the dramatic king that he is, Gundham is convinced that the universe has cursed him or something. He loves his animals, they’re literally his children, so learning that his darling - read, his soulmate - is allergic to them physically pains Gundham. He loves his darling so much, but dude cannot chose between his soulmate and children, it’s not possible. There are certain animals I think you can’t be allergic to, though, like dogs with certain types of fur, and it’s not like Gundham carries around cats with him wherever he goes. He does go through the pain of leaving his Dark Devas of Destruction at home when going to see his darling, though. Sweet, sweet man. He doesn’t take it nearly as personally as he acts like he does.

**Owada Mondo**

☘︎︎ I don’t know, I feel like Mondo wouldn’t have any pets, maybe a snake or something but that’s it. When he finds out that his darling is allergic to animals, he keeps it in mind, though. So, if he sees an animal he knows could mess up his darlings allergies, he kind of drags his darling away from the animal like they’re some kind of disease. Mondo is a very protective yandere, so anything that may harm his darling - even if their allergies aren’t that bad - I feel like he’d take it very seriously. He’s the kind to take care of his darling if they have allergies, too. Like give them medication if they break out, stuff like that. He’d never admit it, though, and might end up accidentally insulting his darling to save himself the embarrassment of actually caring about them.


	64. Ishimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Hi! I love love loveee your work so far! Could you pleasssse do one of Kiyo and a reader who’s in love with him and doesn’t mind his obsessiveness?:0 thank youuuu”

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, obsessive behavior**

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka**

☘︎︎ He’s a perfectionist, if nothing else, with a dash of delusional mixed in, so Kiyotaka is the kind of yandere who isn’t very self-aware of how odd his behavior came seem. Taka is kind of oblivious, though, so if his darling wants to pursue a relationship with him, they’ll have to be very blunt about it. He adores every single thing about his darling, and after finally getting confessed to he realizes that they may feel the same - just not as intense, of course - it’s most likely the best day of Kiyotaka’s life, and I think he’d find the fact that his darling loves him as well mind blowing.


	65. Yandere Concept: Nekomaru Spending His Birthday w/ His Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: n/a, just for Nekomaru bc today is his bd

**A/N: THE himbos birthday is today, so** 👀

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, nothing much else, cutesy post bc that’s my style apparently** 🤔 **, he’s THE himbo btw**

**Nidai Nekomaru**

♥︎ I don’t think he’d make a big deal out of his own birthday, but Nekomaru would be pleasantly surprised if his darling did something nice for him anyway. Nekomaru is a giver, all the way, so he does a lot for his darling on a daily basis. So, when they return the sentiment on his birthday, I feel like he’d be extremely happy and be very appreciative towards his darling for an extremely long time. It doesn’t even have to be anything big, either, just wishing him a happy birthday and giving him a hug or something like that would really make his day, or month... or most likely year.

♥︎ If his darling ever forgot his birthday, he probably wouldn’t take it personally, or notice at all, for that matter. Nekomaru isn’t too focused on himself, because as I said before, _he’s a giver_. Nekomaru is most likely doing something for his darling anyway, so if they just forgot his birthday, he most likely wouldn’t notice until someone he’s close with - like Akane - points it out to him. I don’t think he’d take it personally or anything, he’d just chalk it up to them not knowing or forgetting, like he often does.


	66. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Salutations!If it's not too much trouble could you do one for yandere!Kazuichi finding out that his quiet childhood friend darling is dating Gundham and how he would rationalize it?Maybe he would delude himself into thinking that Gundham is forcing his darling to be with him?

**A/N: oh good lord the DRAMA**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, delusional tendencies, relationship sabotage**

**Soda Kazuichi**

☘︎︎ He's a delusional yandere anyway, so I think in this situation, Kazuichi would be ten times worse just because it's pretty obvious that he doesn't like Gundham in general. Kazuichi has loved his darling for a very long time, so learning that they’ve decided to be with Gundham of all people makes him physically pained, seriously. He’s quite dramatic about his reaction, but I think the aftermath is pretty worse, especially considering how harmless he is in general as a yandere. In a normal situation, Kazuichi carries on being delusional if his darling ends up in a relationship with someone else. He doesn’t have the same luxury once they get together with Gundham, though.

☘︎︎ He _can’t_ rationalize it, that’s the thing. Kazuichi cannot carry on being delusional like he usually could, it isn’t possible. Basically, reality’s hit him like a brick and he isn’t too happy about it. Kazuichi, overall, just feels very betrayed by his darling. Not even just romantically speaking, but as his childhood friend they should have known not to get with Gundham, because like I said, it’s pretty obvious that he doesn’t like the guy. This situation can get messy, in such a shirt time, too. Kazuichi cannot function knowing that his best friend is shacking it up with Gundham, and he definitely does his best to sabotage the relationship that they have together, which in turn can harm the relationship Kazuichi has with his darling.


	67. Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey! uhm, could i request some kyoko headcanons please? if ur still taking requests ofc :)

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, possessive behavior**

**Kirigiri Kyoko**

☘︎︎ Firstly, a very soft yandere to have, despite her initial coldness towards them - though that goes for pretty much anyone Kiyoko’ sever met. Kyoko knows that how she feels isn’t exactly healthy, but she doesn’t think it’s gotten to the point where she needs to be worried, because she doesn’t outwardly act weird or out of character because of her infatuation with her darling. She acts normal, completely, so it’s hard to pinpoint that something might be off about her unless you know her very well, so maybe the only person who notices is Makoto, or Byakuya, but if he ever said anything to her she’d shut it down with a quickness.

☘︎︎ Despite not changing much, Kyoko is an extremely protective yandere, especially if this is staged where they’re all involved with the killing game still. Kyoko is aware that her darling might become a target, so she quickly finds herself following them wherever they go. Kyoko doesn’t consider it stalking, but in reality, that’s exactly what it is. She’s just incredibly worried about her darlings well-being, and refuses to leave them alone while in the killing game due to her fear of them becoming a victim. She often intimidates those around her darling to ensure their safety, too.


	68. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi there! I was wondering if you had any yandere headcanons for post-game Hajime/Izuru?

**A/N: AYO I never watched the anime, I only played the games, but I’m pretty sure they’re just... together, right? Idk, I’m sorry if this is bad** 😭🤚 **I feel like Izuru is just kind of in his head and they talk sometimes lmao pls forgive me if this is terrible**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Postgame! Hinata Hajime**

☘︎︎ I feel like Izuru is just kind of a voice in his head at this point, so maybe Izuru knew their darling while the Remnants of Despair were still roaming around, and maybe they were a friend of Hajime’s before he decided to go through with the procedure. Seeing them after the Neo World Program is like a slap in the face for both of them, seriously. More so for Hajime once he realizes that Izuru also knows his darling because he’s never been the best crayon in the box and thinks that he has some kind of competition, Hajime’s dramatic like that. But of course then he remembers that he’s kind of stick with Izuru so it’s not really a problem he’s going to have. Like I said, he’s a little cooky, especially after going through so much trauma while in the program.

☘︎︎ I feel like Izuru would give Hajime some really bad ideas, though, so it’s not like Hajime’s the one who’s in control or anything. Izuru never has - and never will - had good morals. He has none, actually, so the ideas he puts in Hajime’s head are literally illegal ninety percent of the time. “ _Hey, kidnap them so they can’t talk to anyone else_ ” is not good, obviously, but he has a lot of power over Hajime in general because he’s already going through an identity crisis because of everything that happened. However, Izuru doesn’t interact with his darling - in general, even before the program was launched - he’s just a very quiet yandere anyway. He just likes to watch, as creepy as that sounds.


	69. The Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May i ask for some pg or ig shuichi content,,? Week bad Shuichi good

**A/N: relatable, shuichi very good**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping mention**

**Pregame! Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ He’s a creepy guy, but you only really notice this if you don’t know him well enough. Shuichi is an obsessive, whether it be pre or post personality, so this mixes with his adorably awkward nature, and it’s not all that great, if I’m being honest. He’s just a creeper in general, so his behavior towards his darling is anything but normal or comfortable. However, Shuichi is used to being like this, so he never takes his own behavior into consideration because he’s just always been a weirdo, or at least that’s what he’s been told by other people, so it doesn’t seem out of the ordinary for him in the slightest.

☘︎︎ Shuichi has weird tendencies, too. Like, stalking amped up weirdly and he can’t seem to leave his darling alone. Shuichi spends a lot of time fantasizing, too. Like... he desperately wants to kidnap his darling just to see what their reaction to it would be. Would they hate him? Or were they a freak like him and liked it in some twisted way? He’s dying to know, but it’s very unlikely that he’ll ever choke up the courage to actually do so until something genuinely worries him, like his darling being in a relationship with some other person. Something he takes extremely seriously. Not tame... but not too bad, either.


	70. Yandere Concept: Househusband Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: n/a, a convo I had with someone talking about yandere househusbands, and the first to come to mind was rantaro, ofc

**A/N: I’m just built different, he’d be a top tier husband though, you can’t even LIE**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, drv3 spoilers, marriage (obvi), mention of having a baby, but who would tell him no tbh, he’s not pushy about it, respectful king** ☺️ **, this gives off himbo rantaro vibes**

**Amami Rantaro**

☘︎︎ Dude’s been through a lot of crap, two Danganronpa games, trauma, the works. So, meeting his darling was a moment of clarity for Rantaro, he found peace in their entire existence and he can’t bring himself to imagine living without them. Rantaro’s already doing simple and domestic things for his darling, basically already acting like their husband, so actually hpgetting married to his darling is just a bonus for Rantaro. He loves them too much, and while I feel like in ordinary situations marriage doesn’t mean much to Rantaro, this is one-hundred-percent different. It’s not even about his darling belonging to him, like with most yanderes, but him belonging to them. That’s the idea behind it for him, genuinely.

☘︎︎ Speaking of belonging to them, Rantaro prefers to stay at home anyway. I think after everything that’s happened, he’s really just happy to be settling down, and is happy to look after things while his darling goes off and works - if they want to, that is, homeboy has plenty of money - mainly because he enjoys seeing they come home to him at the end of the day. It’s this weird satisfaction he gets everyday, a feeling he gets absolutely addicted to. I wouldn’t call Rantaro insecure, not by any means, but knowing that they’ve come home to him, rather than go to anyone else, makes him extremely... giddy on the inside. It would be concerning, but he’s good at hiding these odd feelings for the most part.

☘︎︎ I’m not even going to lie... Rantaro loves the idea of having children worh his darling. Not for any other reason that would be considered petty, and not that he’s bored at home or anything, but simply because he’s that in love with his darling. He’d understand if his darling wasn’t interested in having children - though I feel like he’d be extremely disappointed and would sometimes bring it up faintly during is conversations with them - and he’d somewhat be satisfied with a pet, but there just something about kids that lights a fire inside of Rantaro. He’s caring by nature, and he enjoys caring for his darling as much as possible, so who’s to say having a baby is a bad idea?


	71. Warriors of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get paternal/maternal HCs for the Warriors of Hope?

**A/N: I was going to write something like this so I’m kind of glad it was requested** 💕 **kotoko is my baby and I love her v much**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS, monaca is her own warning tbh, spoilers for udg, their trauma specifically**

**Towa Monaca**

☘︎︎ She’d really enjoy a darling like this because she feels like they’d be easier to manipulate, and she’s extremely manipulative. Monaca desperately wants her darling to only care for her, even if it’s against their own will. This is mainly due to her just wanting every single bit of their attention, but Monaca literally posed as a little girl with a disability, so I don’t think there’s nothing she’s not willing to do in order to get what she wants. She’s a twisted girl, but it’s easy to overlook that when she’s acting so sweet and pitiful. It’s easy to look after her, too.

**Shingetsu Nagisa**

☘︎︎ His parents, like most of the Warriors, were absolutely terrible to him, so Nagisa isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do when faced with a darling like this. Someone who naturally wants to take care of him? Impossible! Nagisa is very distrustful at first, he doesn’t believe that his darling has innocent intentions when they approach him so sweetly, but they inevitably get under his skin. Once he finally gets used to how they act towards him, I think he’d become very... dependent on them and their care, which is kind of expected, considering gear he’s been through.

**Utsugi Kotoko**

☘︎︎ She absolutely loves this. Kotoko thrives off of the positive attention she gets from her darling. It might’ve taken a while for her to actually trust them, but much like Nagisa, Kotoko would become quite dependent on her darling. Her sanity relies on their affection, literally, so it’s hard to get any personal space after she becomes attached. She’s extremely clingy towards her darling, and very much considers them her lifeline. Leaving Kotoko alone for too long may start one of her breakdowns, and it never ends well for her darling. The guilt of seeing her like that is absolutely crushing.

**Kemuri Jataro**

☘︎︎ The most distrustful next to Nagisa, honestly. He’s been told terrible things about himself all his life - quite literally - so when Jataro finally finds someone who treats him fairly, he finds himself more confused than anything else. They’re just so... nice! He frankly, at first, doesn’t believe that they’re sincere. Jataro, however, after being taken care of by his darling for awhile, realizes that they’re not approaching him with malicious intent, so I feel like while he would never completely relax around them, he’d become very clingy in the meantime. Just wants their attention, honestly.

**Daimon Masaru**

☘︎︎ This kid thrives off of this caring kind of darling, the platonic love he feels for them can be extremely overwhelming, and I feel like he’d attach himself to them like a leech of some kind. Masaru is just kind of tired of being mistreated - much like all of the warriors - so when someone comes along that treats him kindly, he’s completely obsessed with protecting them, even if he’s not really in the position to do so. Masaru will become an extremely protective yandere, and if he senses something might go to hurt his darling, he’ll whine until they’re away from danger. He’s like a little, demented knight!


	72. Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I request some Akane headcanons, she’s sooo underrated

**A/N: the most underrated character, actually** 😤

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, possessive behavior**

**Owari Akane**

☘︎︎ She can be extremely protective over her darling, but Akane isn’t exactly constant with this, because while she has the tendency to be rather overwhelming, Akane really is a sweetheart when it comes down to it. She adores every single thing about her darling, and they really can’t do wrong by her unless they literally cheated on her or something. Akane is as loyal as they come, and even if she isn’t in an actual relationship with her darling, she expects them to be loyal to her in the same way. That being said, though, she’s not picky when it comes to her darlings friends, as long as none of them openly are interested in her darling romantically they’re safe from her wrath.

☘︎︎ Akane can get jealous quite easily, but this mostly comes when her darling openly avoids her to spend time with someone else, which is obviously a messed up thing to do to someone in general. She’s very dependent on her darlings affection, and seeing them give it to someone else makes her insecure and angry at the same time. Akane is anything but girly, she isn’t a frail girl who needs someone to save her, and she’s proud of that, but she’s deathly afraid that her darling will end up leaving her for someone like Nanami or Maizono, girls like that. Akane often seeks refuge within Nekomaru and gets his advice on the matter because he’s like her substitute father.


	73. Escape Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! I was wondering if you could do if their darling tried escaping with Kaede, Shuichi, Korekiyo and Izuru? Thank you!

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping (obvi)**

**Akamatsu Kaede**

➪ I’m not going to lie... she’d be a little bit too comfortable when her darling tries to escape. They don’t succeed, of course, but Kaede believes that this could be a learning experience for both her and her darling! Kaede isn’t too worried about them leaving and alerting someone - like the police - about what she’d done, because Akamatsu Kaede is just a true sweetheart, who would ever believe her poor darling even if they did get away? Kaede doesn’t punish her darling, of course, she just makes them feel really bad about themselves in the process.

**Saihara Shuichi**

➪ He’d be freaking out at first once he realized that his darling tried to get away, especially if they hurt themselves in the process. He’s not a bad yandere to have, he’s just very obsessive over them. Once Shuichi has his darling tied back up he’s worrying over them like some sort of worried mother, checking over them to make sure that they weren’t hurt in any way. Shuichi is kind of just worrying over his darling, so much like Kaede he doesn’t punish them in any way other than boosting up security, which in turn means they don’t have any kind of freedom.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

➪ As a worshipper, Korekiyo prides himself on taking very good care of his darling. He doesn’t completely bondage them like Shuichi, but he keeps his darling locked in a very secured room, so if they try to escape they’re most likely going to fail in the end. Korekiyo is quite disappointed with his darling, but doesn’t hold it against them for trying, of course. Korekiyo, however, does make his disappointment clear to his darling, and explains to them that while he knows being trapped like an animal isn’t ideal, he’s doing it for their own good. Truly, he’s calm about the whole thing.

**Kamukura Izuru**

➪ I’d be surprised if he didn’t plan this, honestly. As we all know, Izuru is a very bored individual, so every once in awhile he likes to test his darling on things like escaping or showing him that they love him, even if he knows that they don’t. He never takes it very personally, and always seems to baby his darling afterwards because he knows it was most likely traumatic for them to go through. Izuru kind of treats his darling like they’re a child after it happens, and explains it to them like he’s their father or something, which obviously incites some anger from his darling. It’s annoying.


	74. A Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, I have a request for you Yandere HC series! If it's not too much trouble, maybe you could do one with a flirtatious or Affectionate reader? And mabye have Nagito, Hajime/Izuru, Korekiyo, and Pre-Game Shuichi as the four characters

**A/N: I get so hyped to write for pg Shuichi lmao**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ I feel like despite being self-deprecating, Nagito kind of flirts with his darling a lot, and most of the time he’s so obvious about it. Nagito is completely whipped for them, so I don’t think anyone’s really surprised at this point, but it’s pretty painful to be around Nagito and his darling for other people because Nagito is that bad with it. Having a flirtatious darling would give Nagito the wrong idea, of course, because just because they flirt with him doesn’t mean that they want to be with him, but that’s what Nagito thinks once he gets flirted with by them. Affection is a whole other ballgame because Nagito is very weird about his darling touching him. He doesn’t think they should do it... but he’s also extremely touch-starved.

**Hinata Hajime**

☘︎︎ Does not handle being flirted with well, and is under the impression that his darling is playing with his emotions... which causes Hajime a lot of emotional anguish because he genuinely loves them. Hajime will freak out if his darling is seen flirting with anyone other than him, so there’s really no way around it. So, while he can get kind of angry with his darling, he appreciates the gesture as long as he’s the only one they’re affectionate with. Hajime is embarrassed whenever he gets flirted with, but it’s ten times worse when he’s shown any type of affection. Even the simplest thing, like his darling holding his hand, never fails to make Hajime flustered and skittish. Boy is just shy... but also aggressive.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎︎ I’m not going to lie, he probably won’t even realize that he’s being flirted with. Korekiyo is too focused on praising his darling - which he does a lot, by the way - so any type of flirting goes right over his head. This is pretty weird considering he’d notice immediately if they ever flirted with someone else. He’s observant... but also not. So, when someone he knows points out to him that his darling is flirting with him, he’ll feel honored. He’d probably try to flirt back, of course, but be warned. Korekiyo’s flirting is very weird. I know he’d say something about them being his god and that’s just plain unnerving.

**Pregame! Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ Much like Nagito, I feel like he’d awkwardly flirt with his darling quite a lot, most of his lines filled with references to Danganronpa, and most of them don’t make much sense, but it gets across that he likes his darling, so... A for trying, right? Shuichi, as obsessive as he is, cannot do anything involving his darling without being extremely awkward, he’s just kind of paranoid and weird, and he’s afraid that they’ll see him as weird. However, if Shuichi’s darling does flirt with him, he’d be very flustered, but he’d get a kind of ego boost in turn as well. Shuichi will try to flirt back, like Korekiyo, but it comes out super weird. He isn’t used to affection, either, so if his darling even touches his hand he’s latching into them like some sort of leech.


	75. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Uh~can I make a request? I feel real angsty rn so let's do Nagito, Post-game Izuru/Hajime (sorry), Makoto, Fuyuhiko and Kokichi and a Dying reader who dies in their arms confessing :) Also I love your stories so much~

**a/n: y’all know that I’m bad at writing for them (hajime and izuru) but you just enjoy seeing me struggle** 😭🤚 **I’M DOING THEM SEPARATELY BC I FEEL LIKE A DUMBASS WHENEVER I WRITE FOR THEM TOGETHER, also writing nagito for this prompt made my heart hurt, komahina vibes and I cried a lil**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, angst, death, spoilers for nagito’s freetime events, suicide mention in nagito’s, his part is longer but there’s too much to unpack with nagito** 🥲 **, murder mention**

**Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ he’s literally dying from dementia and another disease, so I feel like while Nagito craves a relationship with his darling, he definitely pushes them away a lot due to having the (fair) idea that he’s going to end up dying before his darling. It’s a really sad truth about Nagito that he doesn’t acknowledge much, but he’s extremely lonely and afraid that he’s going to end up dying alone, but I think he’d eventually just want to spend what time he has left servicing his darling. That’s how he wants to die, truly. So, you can imagine his absolute despair once he realizes that his darling is going to die.

☘︎︎ whether it’s from a disease or not, Nagito knows that his darling is going to die before it’s actually happening. He’s absolutely convinced it’s due to his luck cycle, so the dread he feels is absolutely crushing. Nagito, due to his illnesses, lacks empathy, but as his darling is dying in his arms, he’s sobbing his heart out. He doesn’t know how to process what’s going on, and while this may sound harsh, his darlings confession just makes it ten times worse. Nagito is closed off because of the severe amount of trauma he’s gone through, so coming to terms with their death is quite literally going to be impossible for him.

☘︎︎ hate to say it... but he won’t last long after his darling dies, especially knowing that they loved him. The only thing keeping Nagito from the deep end had been his darling, so I don’t think he’d live very long afterwards. He’s the type that would say that he wouldn’t be able to live without his darling in his life, and it was true, technically, and Nagito proves this through his actions. He becomes reckless, and I don’t think his luck cycle could ever keep up with that in the long run. He’d end up dying, eventually, and while it could be counted as an accident, it most definitely was not.

**Kamukura Izuru**

☘︎︎ he does not deal with this well, and this is because Izuru knew that his darling was going to die already. It messed worh his brain, and he hated knowing that they’d die eventually. He left his darling alone - see, avoided them - because he specifically did not want to be there when it happened. Izuru is still very new to emotions, so when they’re forced out of him, he can become rather... angry. That being said, he doesn’t accept the fact that his darling is going to die very easily, Izuru tries to help them in his own way, but he’s literally incapable of stopping it from happening.

☘︎︎ needless to say, he’s pretty much seething when his darling dies in his arms. Like... this is something he cannot emotionally comprehend and it bothers him a lot knowing that he was helpless in this situation. Their confession of loving him just makes it worse for Izuru, especially since he doesn’t fully grasp what that would have meant for him if he had caught onto his own feelings earlier on. He reaction is just kind of him being numb, if I’m being completely honest, because he doesn’t understand. Izuru wasn’t built for these types of things, literally, he wasn’t.

**Hinata Hajime**

☘︎︎ he’s got a lot of issues, especially if you look into the fear of being inferior that he has. After the program, I think Hajime had a lot more confidence than he did before, so he was confident in his ability to protect his darling and he wanted to love them, genuinely. He was trying to work on his issues in order to be a better person for his darling, so this happening is like a slap in Hajime’s face. He’s still afraid of being less special, less strong, so his reaction to his darling dying in his arms is a pure emotional one. Frankly, he’s a mess, but why wouldn’t he be? The love of his life has died, after all.

☘︎︎ overall, though, Hajime is angry. It’s bad for his mental health, but he most definitely blames himself, and remembering his darlings confession makes Hajime’s heart hurt. He’s just so... emotional about the whole thing. A more innocent reaction, but he’s still undeniably angry. He’d have two different reactions, though, depending on his darling cause of death. An illness would cause him to become angry at himself and horribly self-deprecating. However, if they were killed by someone else, things would not be the same for Hajime. He’s seething with rage, and he’s going to kill whoever did this to his darling.

**Naegi Makoto**

☘︎︎ like Hinata, he has one of the more emotional reactions, but they’re very different. Makoto is very attached to his darling, they genuinely mean the world to him, and his mindset is much like Komaeda’s, just not including the self-depreciation. Makoto, however, knows for a fact that if anything bad ever happened to his darling, he’d die. So, when his darling does end up dying in his arms, Makoto is completely broken up about it. He’s inconsolable afterwards and he pretty much just falls apart at the seams, which is pretty disturbing to witness considering how he usually acts.

☘︎︎ he’s just so... sad. Makoto genuinely adored every single thing about his darling, so their confession along with their death was like an emotional gut punch for him, especially when he gets to thinking about how it would have been like if he had found out about their feelings beforehand. Makoto is just full of regrets, irs very sad to see, actually. I feel like Kirigiri would try to help him out of the emotional ditch that he’s been thrown into, but it’s really no use, especially considering how he thinks about it constantly. His darling is all he ever thinks about in general, but after their death it becomes worse.

**Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko**

☘︎︎ also apart of the overly emotional reaction group. Fuyuhiko does not deal with this well, and relives seeing his darling die in his arms daily in his head. Fuyuhiko isn’t very open worh his emotions in the first place, so I think much like Komaeda he’d go through a period of time during his infatuation where he simply pushed his darling away, they just do it for different reasons. Rather than doing it for his darlings sake like Komaeda, Fuyuhiko does it because he doesn’t like the fact that he’s fallen for someone, he becomes offended. So, his darlings death hits him hard.

☘︎︎ despite how he might’ve acted around his darling, Fuyuhiko had fallen for them hard, so even the idea of them being inconvenienced made Fuyuhiko angry, so just imagine how them dying in his arms went. He’s crying and screaming at them at the same time and he’s a mess, a lot of emotions are flowing out of him so he most likely accidentally lets out that he loves them as well, but he won’t remember saying it once everything is over, he’ll be too busy mourning. Receiving a confession from his darling like this is going to make Fuyuhiko furious, and I think he’d be kind of angry with his darling afterwards, but that doesn’t last.

**Oma Kokichi**

☘︎︎ not emotional... outwardly. Kokichi is constantly putting up a mask of not caring, and his darling is not an exception to this whatsoever. It’s just what he does, so when he’s faced with a situation like this he isn’t too sure what he’s supposed to do. Kokichi is kind of freaking out when he realizes that his darling is literally dying because that definitely wasn’t supposed to happen... like, ever. Kokichi is usually pretty lighthearted about most things, but this is something he cannot handle normally like he usually would. His mental state is pretty much falling apart the moment he realizes what’s happening.

☘︎︎ he wouldn’t cry at first, but the confession from his darling feels like he’s being killed. Kokichi truly can’t understand why they love him in the first place, because he’s admittedly pretty terrible to them sometimes, but just the fact that they care for him is breaking Kokichi’s resolve and it’s only after his darlings death that it becomes clear to everyone else around him that he’s definitely not okay after everything that happened. He still teases people, but there’s an obvious shift in his attitude and how he holds himself. Frankly, he’s depressed, and he’s never going to stop being depressed until he dies.


	76. UDG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sorry if I’m annoying you, but despair girls is my favorite game. Can I get some sibling HCs for other despair girls characters?

**a/n: I really hope you didn’t mean haiji bc I’ll never write for him. ever. but lmao sdr2 and udg are my favorite games** ❤︎

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS, possessive behavior, mention of nagito’s trauma, as usual**

**Naegi Komaru**

☘︎︎ so, being in the situation she’s in, Komaru tries her best to be strong for her sibling. This is mostly due to her wanting them to be proud of her, but she really wants to protect them, so in the end Komaru would build up the guts to protect them no matter what. I’m imagining that her sibling is younger than her and Makoto, and due to them being younger I think Komaru would have a kind of complex about them listening to her and not going anywhere. Komaru is extremely worried for her siblings well-being and can be seen as a worry wart because she’s constantly in her siblings business. Really, though, _she’s just a concerned older sister_.

**Fukawa Toko**

☘︎︎ having her as an older sister is... interesting. It’s odd because both Toko and Syo seem to have a weird possessiveness over their sibling, despite their personalities being completely different. I definitely feel like Toko, if she had to, would chose her sibling over Byakuya, but he’s a phase anyway so it doesn’t matter. Toko is rude to her sibling, though, but she’s that way with basically everyone, so they shouldn’t take it too personally. She’s a recluse, so I think if her sibling had a tendency to be social Toko would get really paranoid about being replaced by someone, it keeps her up at night so she kind of ends up isolating her sibling on accident.

**Asahina Yuta**

☘︎︎ he’s just really affectionate towards his sibling, and whether they’re older or not I feel like he’d definitely admire them for things that he sees them do. Like, if they’re interested in painting he’d be the type of brother to keep everything that they ever painted for him, Komaeda is pretty similar in this regard. Yuta is extremely supportive of his sibling, and I feel like he’d definitely urge them to do good things in their life, but much like Fukawa I think he’d have a fear of being replaced in his siblings life. He doesn’t exactly act like it, but Yuta’s very against his sibling going out on dates, especially with boys, his siblings gender doesn’t matter.

**Servant! Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ oh... this is... interesting. Nagito, even after becoming a remnant of despair, is very involved with his sibling, and much like Asahina I don’t think their age would matter. I really like the idea of Nagito having an older sibling, though, y’know, because of his trauma and luck cycle. Nagito was pretty much under the impression that his luck killed everyone that he ever cared about, so having a sibling still around who cared for him even though he was a self-deprecative mess would make him develop some really unhealthy mindsets as he grew older. As a remnant, he’s much more... intense, and probably worries his sibling a lot.


	77. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I hope it's alright for me to make a request here, I'm not sure where else to do it! Could I get something with Korekiyo, Kazuichi, and Kiyotaka with the reader finally bending to their wishes and becoming their devoted lover? Bonus points for if it's after they've been kidnapped. Thank you!

**a/n: I kind of forgot to tell you guys, I think, but if you want to send in requests through tumblr my @ is shumaiseyeliner, sending it in through tumblr is easier so my requests don’t get lost, but I understand not everyone has an account!**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping (obvi)**

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎︎ he’d feel a little uneasy about this due to being a worshipper, but in the end I think this would also make Korekiyo feel relieved in a way. He’s just glad that he doesn’t have to see his darling cry anymore, as he often does. It’s pure relief on Korekiyo’s part, quite honestly, and he couldn’t be happier. It’s simple catering to him, because all he asks for is for his darling to stay in their shared home and be devoted to him, that’s literally the only thing he wants from his darling. I think I’ve mentioned this before, but Korekiyo doesn’t care if his darling actually loves him or not, it’s irrelevant to him, he just wants them by his side, that’s all. Korekiyo becomes less intimidating after his darling bends to his will, so it’d be a good idea to do so.

**Soda Kazuichi**

☘︎︎ our delusional little mechanic just thinks that he’s done a good job at keeping his darling happy once they bend to his will. He isn’t an aggressive yandere, or particularly demanding, but being with Kazuichi takes its toll on his darling after awhile and it’s only natural that they’d get tired and break eventually. He’s just so overbearing - not to mention obviously being a delusional mess - so it’s hard for his darling not to break. However, he doesn’t really notice it because he’s not even under the impression that he’s actually kidnapped his darling. They’ve simply moved in together like a normal couple, that’s all. Kazuichi is just so clingy, but like I said, he’s not terrible, so bending to him is much easier. Though his creepy behavior definitely makes it a little... disturbing.

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka**

☘︎︎ he’s one of the more intense yanderes, but this is mainly due to him wanting everything to be perfect, because of course, Kiyotaka is a perfectionist. When kidnapping his darling, he’s initially not thinking of breaking them, it’s not something he genuinely wants to do because he likes his darling the way they are. Kiyotaka, however, hates seeing his darling so upset with him, so the obvious solution is to break them, right? It’s definitely not what he wants to do, so when his darling finally bends to his will, Kiyotaka can’t help but feel relieved that he didn’t have to do anything extreme. He’s happy that he can just enjoy his darling without seeing them dull, that’s all. Kiyotaka is happy, genuinely, and it definitely shows.


	78. A Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: But what about shuichi with an Ultimate Forensic Scientist darling who insists on working with him on trials but otherwise doesnt talk to him-

**a/n: unrelated but my friend told me that I had a nagito laugh and I don’t think I’ll ever recover. also I feel like this would be a good idea for all of the protags** 🤔

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, sad shuichi**

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ he’s already insecure, and this definitely isn’t doing him any favors. Shuichi absolutely adores his darling, and he thinks that their ultimate makes them a good match anyway, so he’s kind of confused on why they don’t talk to him. His confusion quickly turns to depression, though, especially if his darling goes off to speak to other people, just not him. Shuichi becomes really unhinged... but this is mainly due to a slight feeling of paranoia, and even worse he starts looking forward to the trials, Shu he basically means he’s looking forward to a murder. He feels bad about that, but he’s just excited to talk to his darling, and not only that, but Shuichi enjoys seeing them work. He’d never be pushed to murder himself, of course, but it’s still kind of twisted.


	79. Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: is it okay if i request a yandere angie w/ an s/o that willingfully accepts their fate after angie kidnaps them?

**a/n: she’s a lil cray cray but we love her** 😌

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, delusional tendencies, delusional mindsets, kidnapping, Angie is delusional**

**Yonaga Angie**

☘︎︎ she’s the kind of yandere who does this out of wanting her darling to herself, that, and Angie tends to have a delusional streak going for her. She’s just too much in love with her darling! How could she possibly leave them alone? Despite being very delusional and slightly pushy towards her darling, once she kidnaps them, Angie isn’t a bad yandere to be stuck with. Sure, she may be obsessed with them and she makes no effort to hide that, but Angie is anything but cruel towards her darling. She loves them so much, so how could she ever be mean towards them?

☘︎︎ having a darling who gives in exceptionally early would probably be for the best, honestly. Frankly, Angie has a lot of patience, she’s nurturing and her delusional mindset doesn’t allow her to get angry with her darling, but having them bend to her will earlier on into her kidnapping them is a lot easier for them because that means a lot more freedom. Angie absolutely loves her darling and would never do anything to hurt them, so once they accept that they’re not getting away from her things will get much better! Everything becomes so easier. It’s better to obey Angie, is what I’m saying.


	80. Miss Nevermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ummm hi! Sorry if you don't do this characters, but can you do Sonia HC please?

**a/n: tbh I love her and she’s EXTREMELY over hated in the fandom, she’s such a good character**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, mention of kidnapping, manipulation, guilt tripping**

**Sonia Nevermind**

☘︎︎ she tends to be clingy, which I think is understandable considering her background. Sonia, I feel, was pretty isolated, so once she finds someone she feels she can be herself around, she doesn’t really leave them alone. Sonia isn’t just a princess, and she likes talking to her darling about things that don’t revolve around her, so she can seem a little pushy when it comes to finding out what their personal interests are, but it’s pretty obvious she’s just eager to know more about her darling, that’s all. Sonia is actually quite sweet towards them, though, and quite protective, as well.

☘︎︎ she’d be extremely happy if her darling inserted themselves into her life, but Sonia has no problem forcing them to spend time with her. At the end of the day, Sonia knows that her feelings are way too intense and that it’s not exactly healthy, but she’s too addicted to her darling to leave them alone. Her behavior isn’t all that bad, though. However, it’s extremely easy to tell that Sonia is infatuated with her darling, she’s just so open about how she feels towards them, so it’s no surprise when someone points out to her that the way she acts is kind of weird. Sonia is too focused on being with her darling to care, though.

☘︎︎ so while I don’t think she’d ever actually kidnap her darling unless they really pushed her over the edge, Sonia definitely forces her darling to be with her. She isn’t cruel, and as long as her darling isn’t openly trying to date someone else she’ll leave them be, but the moment they show interest in another person she’s shutting that down with a quickness. Sonia is afraid of being left behind by her darling, and she truly just wants them to love her, so she doesn’t really ask for much. It’s comes at the cost of a lot of manipulation and guilt tripping, but Sonia inevitably gets what she wants. Her darlings love.


	81. Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: (i feel so weird requesting aaaaaa-) uuum hii if requests are open (and if it's not a trigger of yours, i didnt see it in the rules so im asking anyway-) could you write hcs for kiyo, keebo and nagito with a s/o who has a restrictive ed please? also thank you for this blog you're probably the person who "got" me into yandere lmao

**a/n: so, I had no idea what that was so I did some research on it. If this turns out bad, I’m seriously sorry! From what I read (and I could be wrong) it’s when someone is a picky eater, but what they eat doesn’t have enough calories for them to grow. Again, I’m not entirely sure if this is right, so if it’s not, please let me know and I’ll redo the request for you!**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, huge TW for eating disorders, as usual spoilers for nagito’s freetime events**

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎︎ he is, as I’ve mentioned many times before, a worshipper. Korekiyo cannot watch his darling be unhealthy, but he also knows that he can’t just force his darling to eat what’s good for them because that’s not how eating disorders work in the slightest, so he’s a little torn once he realizes that his darling does have a disorder. He's so worried about their wellbeing, honestly, but again, he's not going to force his darling to eat what he thinks they need in them for them to be healthy. Korekiyo would want to handle this in a professional manner... so, basically educates his darling on their own health and how they should go about being more healthy even if they can't being themselves to eat certain things.

**K1-B0 | Kiibo**

☘︎︎ he's not human, so I think he'd be super confused at first. Kiibo, while completely infatuated with his darling, knows that he cannot make decisions for his darling, especially when it comes to things like this. He'd be the type to do extensive research on his darlings disorder just so he knows what they're going through, because he'd worry too much if he didn't. Kiibo understands that they have an eating disorder, but if things get seriously bad he's going to interfere with their business. It's not good to just watch something like this so I think he'd want to help his darling no matter what. Kiibo frankly just wants his darling to be healthy, and while he knows they have a disorder, he wants them to be well taken care of.

**Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ this is just my personal headcanon, but I feel like Nagito would also have some sort of eating disorder due to his illnesses. When you're as sick as he is, eating isn't all that pleasant so he definitely knows what his darling is going through. However, he’s a very hypocritical person due to his self-resentment, so he’s not going to be as lenient as the other two when it comes to his darlings eating disorder. I don’t mean Nagito’s going to force feed his darling, because of course he wouldn’t do that, he doesn’t have the right. However, he’s going to be a little pushy when it concerns his darlings health. His darling is quite literally his God, so seeing them suffer from an eating disorder makes Nagito miserable. Just wants them to be okay.


	82. Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could you maybe write some headcaons for my girl Akane?

**a/n: i. love. her** 😤

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, girls a little feral, but also sweet, possessive behavior, toxic jealousy**

**Owari Akane**

☘︎︎ super protective over her darling, like to a worrying extent. Akane is just so very much in love with her darling, so if she even senses that they might be in danger she’s going feral. A Kane’s a feral yandere in general, though, so it probably doesn’t surprise her darling in the slightest when she acts out as she tends to do. Akane has these erratic outbursts where she kind of threatens whoever she feels is too close to her darling. She can be described as a wild animal because o& how territorial she can be sometimes, but she’s just very dedicated to her darling, that’s all.

☘︎︎ her short temper doesn’t do Akane any favors when she sees her darling being close with other people. She tends to ask them to fight... like, it’s on sight once she feels her relationship with her darling is being threatened. It isn’t all aggressiveness, though, Akane can be very soft, too. Like, if her darling was also interested in her and they started acting affectionate towards her I think Akane would be reduced to a very timid and flustered mess. Especially if they flirted with her, however, she’d get over her embarrassment rather quickly and she’d latch onto her darling immediately.


	83. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hmmm can you do a hc of how Byakuya, Nagito, Kokichi and Shuichi would comfort their darling when their darling feels lonely?? (This is because I feel pretty lonely rn and I could use this if you dont mind making it ;w;)

**a/n: y’all just ever think about how everyone alienated nagito. he was probably super lonely during sdr2** 🥲

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Togami Byakuya**

☘︎︎ he doesn’t take things like this very seriously, because he’s a professional who has complete control over his own emotions... right? I’m not saying that Byakuya is a lonely person himself, but he can get antsy when he isn’t around his darling for a long period. It stems from his worry that his darling may not know that he cares for them, so he’s fairly worried that they’ll move onto someone more open with their emotions. Knowing that his darling may be lonely is something Byakuya may not catch onto at first, though, because whether he’s infatuated or not, he’s a busy guy. He’ll pretty much just stay with them quietly to give them some company, though, or read a book to them. That kind of seems like something he’d do.

**Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ he knows the feeling of loneliness all too well if you think about it. Nagito lost his parents at a very young age, and we can guess that he was never put with another family, so I feel like he’d be kind of used to dealing with his loneliness. However, I can see him being a little disturbed when he realizes that his darling is lonely. It bothers him because he knows just how terrible the feeling is. Whether or not they feel as isolated as Nagito did, he still takes it all too seriously. Nagito just wants his darling to be okay, truly. He wants them to know that they can depend on him for everything because he quite literally lives to serve them in every single way possible. His love truly knows no bounds, and he makes that all too obvious.

**Oma Kokichi**

☘︎︎ he’s experienced his fair share of this feeling, so while I feel like he’d tease his darling a little bit once he sees them being lonely, Kokichi knows that they need comfort. So, in usual Kokichi fashion, he latches onto his darling all day and doesn’t leave them alone until they’re physically trying to remove him from their personal space. He won’t leave his darling alone until he knows that they’re feeling less lonely, but frankly he’s just being super annoying towards his darling until they eventually cheer up. He hangs off of his darling's arm and tries to tempt them into doing pranks with him, and he’d be happy if they obliged. Kokichi knows how much it sucks, so he mostly does things to get his darling's mind off of that feeling.

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ he hates seeing his darling feel bad like this, frankly, it makes him feel terrible. Shuichi knows what loneliness can do to a person, he truly does, so seeing his darling like this makes him... uncomfortable. He’s a very worrisome yandere, so Shuichi is stated that his darling being lonely will cause them to fall into a depression. Even if it’s not that deep, he’s still doing whatever he can to cheer them up. I think Shuichi is the kind of yandere who would end up just hanging around his darling, maybe talk to them about things that he knows they like. If his darling was interested in True Crime or something similar, I feel like he’d happily talk to them about cases that he’d solved in the past. He just wants them to be happy.


	84. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hmmmm...can you do Nagito, Shuichi, Mikan, and Makoto with a s/o with an abusive household?

**a/n: i added hajime bc I felt like writing for him** 🤧 **I hope that’s okay !**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping**

**Komaeda Nagito**

☘︎︎ not going to lie, he’ll probably freak out once he finds out that his darling is living in an abusive home. I feel like Nagito worships his darling so much that he forgets that they’re not invincible, so this kind of causes him to snap a little. Nagito most definitely has a breakdown and kidnaps his darling after finding out. I’m not saying he has a savior complex, but Nagito is adamant about saving his darling from their abuse, he feels like he must protect them, so seeing them be hurt, physically or emotionally, would affect Nagito in a very dangerous way. His darling is like God to him, truly, so this does cause him to go into a manic episode, but once he knows his darling is safe away from their abuse he’ll be fine.

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ he’s shocked, scared, and angry at the same time. I’m sure I’ve touched on this before, but Shuichi isn’t a completely harmless yandere to have. He’s completely capable of ruining someone’s life if he feels like it’s necessary. So, once he realizes that his darling is in an abusive situation he’s immediately working on getting them out of it. Shuichi fully intends on obliterating the life of whoever’s causing his darling pain, and much like with Komaeda it doesn’t matter whether they’re going through emotional or physical abuse, because at the end of the day his darling is still suffering. Shuichi is just doing his best to make sure that his darling isn’t going to be suffering any longer than they have to, he cares about them too much to let that happen.

**Tsumiki Mikan**

☘︎︎ she’s utterly devastated when she finds out that her darling is being abused. Mikan is extremely devoted to her darling, and I’m guessing that she’s seen people suffer from abuse before so she’ll notice the signs almost immediately. She doesn’t tend to pry into her darling's business too much unless she’s jealous, but Mikan can be extremely observant. She’s terrified for her darlings safety after finding out, so much like Komaeda I think she’d be one to kidnap her darling as well, but Mikan is just so very nervous about how her darling was going to react. She’s tending to any bruises (if they have any, that is) her darling has and looking over their entire body to make sure that they’re okay. Mikan is just convinced that she’s the safer option.

**Naegi Makoto**

☘︎︎ he’s scared when he finds out that his darling is in an abusive situation. Makoto is absolutely a harmless yandere, but I feel like he’d be kind of lost after finding out his darling was being abused. He thinks about kidnapping them, but Makoto has a serious fear of his darling potentially hating him, so his next option is to get them out of the situation the harder way. What I mean is that he tries to get the people abusing his darling taken care of with the help of Kirigiri. All Makoto wants is for his darling to be safe, so as long as he knows they can get out of their situation he’d be satisfied. He’d ask his darling if they wanted to stay with him, too, and if they refused he’d pressure them into it. He doesn’t feel bad... it’s for their wellbeing!

**Hinata Hajime**

☘︎︎ might act a little violently when he finds out that his darling is being abused, seriously he’s angry. Hajime can be a bit difficult when it comes to how he feels about his darling, but at the end of the day he’s still very much infatuated with them and he deals with all threats the same way, by getting rid of them. Hajime doesn’t kill anyone, of course, but he’s studious. He’s intelligent for the most part and knows how to get rid of anyone he sees as a threat without getting in trouble. They won’t die, but he, much like Saihara, works on ruining their lives. Whoever’s abusing his darling is automatically on Hajime’s list of people he hates, so he isn’t planning on giving them any mercy. He’d most likely kidnap his darling as well if things weren’t going his way.


	85. Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: If so can you do Shuichi and Kokichi, Hajime/Izuru and Nagito, plus Byakuya and Toko?

**a/n: my first (?) time writing for poly ships. off topic but I read my first ever komahina fic yesterday and WHY IS IT SO DIFFERENT FROM NORMAL FANFICTION??? I THREW MY PHONE ACROSS THE ROOM BC I FELT SO FLUFFY** 😭🤚💕

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, polygamy, kidnapping, I’m not going to tag saioma as a trigger, but if you don’t like that ship just don’t read y’know, I split the Hajime and Izuru one bc it’s easier to do, toxic relationship dynamics, toxic byakuya (towards toko my poor girl)**

**Saioma**

☘︎︎ they’re both super different, so being stuck with Shuichi and Kokichi is super exhausting. Shuichi is sweet and tends to baby their darling while Kokichi acts like a brat and tries to monopolize all of their time before the two of them end up kidnapping their darling - which is one hundred percent Kokichi’s idea, by the way - so things can get very difficult with the two of them. Shuichi is more lenient with rules once they do kidnap their darling, while Kokichi likes to mess with their darling a bunch, so things can get kind of confusing because their rules can be different. Their whole dynamic is odd, and adding a darling into the mix is just very exhausting. Their darling just needs a break at this point. They’re the definition of whiplash.

**Komahina/Kamukoma**

☘︎︎ with Hajime and Nagito, things are either extremely tense or extremely chaotic, there’s no in-between with the two of them. Nagito is a very eccentric person in general, and he gushes over his hopes - being Hajime and his darling, of course - and Hajime finds that extremely annoying to listen to. Hajime tends to have a rather passive-aggressive approach towards Nagito, and their darling is often subjected to the common - yet one-sided - arguments between the two. Nagito worships both Hajime and their darling, and it’s nothing if not creepy, which in turn annoys Hajime, it’s a never-ending cycle. Hajime is more prone to isolating their darling, but this only really happens when he gets jealous, and it’s not like Nagito’s going to oppose.

☘︎︎ on the other hand, adding Izuru and Nagito into the mix is much less chaotic. Izuru is apathetic, bored with everyone and that includes Nagito, despite what their relationship might be, that’s why adding their darling is so very important. From the get-go Izuru wants them locked up. He’s all too aware of how the world works and he doesn’t find the idea of their darling dying appealing. Nagito doesn’t either, and much like with Hajime, he doesn’t do anything to stop Izuru from kidnapping their darling he’s quite supportive of the idea. It’s an odd relationship, quite frankly, and Izuru is just plain creepy, and so is Nagito so it’s just plain uncomfortable for their poor darling. Izuru is curious about the way they make him feel, and Nagito is a worshipper.

**Togafuka**

☘︎︎ with these two, things can get ugly extremely quickly because Byakuya is anything but kind towards Toko. She doesn’t mind all that much, but she wouldn’t allow him to treat their darling the same way so it’s a power struggle between the two of them sometimes, especially since Syo is added into the mix all too often. They’re both extremely smothering, but Toko takes the crown for being clingy in this relationship. She’s quite touch-starved so Byakuya has walked in on her locking down their darling in an odd cuddle a few times. He hates it, but there isn’t much he can do about it in the long run. As smothering as they both are, Byakuya and Toko are also extremely protective, so I think Toko would talk him into isolating their darling at some point.


	86. G U N D H A M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Not really sure if the requests are still open, forgive me if they aren’t, but... how about Yandere Gundham with a darling allergic to, say, most animals there are? Would that be a deal-breaker to him? 🤔🤔🤔

**a/n: i love him sm** 💔

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**tanaka gundham**

☘︎︎ it wouldn’t be a dealbreaker, to be frank. Gundham is too in love with his darling for anything to be a dealbreaker, and he knows that they cannot control whether or not they’re allergic to animals, so he doesn’t blame them at all. He’s sad, of course, but his love for his darling is much too intense for him to just give them up. However, it does cause some problems in his approach towards his darling. Gundham constantly carries his Dark Devas of Destruction around with him, but he obviously can’t do that around his darling because of their allergies, this is a huge problem for Gundham and I wouldn’t be surprised if it led him into a depressive state for a while. In the long run, though, he’ll never give up on his darling even if they are allergic to his animals, love doesn’t work that way, after all.


	87. Naegami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can you do the same but with byakuya and makoto

**a/n: ayo, but lowkey one of my faves**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**naegami**

☘︎︎ you wanna talk about whiplash? These two are so different and being with them is not a pleasant experience in the slightest. Byakuya is a pushy yandere, while Makoto simply wants their darling to be happy. It’s an odd combination, but Makoto is the better out of the two, which is mostly due to how Byakuya acts towards their darling most of the time. The dynamic between these two is already kind of slanted, but it gets admittedly worse once their darling is added into the mix. Makoto is the more nurturing one, always checking up on their darling before Byakuya inevitably isolates them. Makoto is, generally, the submissive yandere who just wants his darling to be happy with him. Byakuya on the other hand is extremely pushy and tends to boss his darling around. Their differences end up being a good pair when looking after their darling, as chaotic as it may seem at first. There’s always a balance between these two, is what I’m saying.


	88. Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: what about yandere servant nagito x reader tho😳

**a/n: i actually think about servant nagito quite a lot** 😧 **idk it’s something about that freddy kruger sweater** 👋😳

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, spoilers for sdr2’s later chapters, slight spoilers for ultra despair girls**

**servant! komaeda nagito**

☘︎︎ his darling is probably terrified of him, because despite being rabid about hope, Nagito is still very much a Remnant of Despair at this point. Before becoming a Remnant he was already feral, but it’s got ten times worse so I think that’s genuinely terrifying for his darling to deal with. However, despite being a Remnant, he’s still very much obsessed with hope, which in turn makes him ten times worse when it comes to his delusions. Nagito isn’t as lucid as he would be, and his usual amount of lucid is very, very small, so things can get out of control with him extremely quickly. He’ll never notice, though, he’s too focused on making sure that his darling is where they’re supposed to be. Nagito’s just plain delusional at this point.

☘︎︎ his darling has been locked up for a while, and this is also due to his obsession with hope. More specifically, keeping their hope intact. As a Remnant of Despair, Nagito’s seen firsthand how despair has taken over everything, and he desperately does not want that to happen to his darling. So while his self-deprecating nature wouldn’t usually allow him to, Nagito is quite strict about how his darling spends their time. When he’s off doing errands for Monaca, his darling is chained down with an insane amount of security. Nagito refuses to let his darling become victim to despair, he refuses to watch them be tainted by the world around them. It’s a certain type of desperation, one his darling is all too familiar with.


	89. Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Gundham with an ultimate acrobat s/o who befriended a tiger when they were in the circus... meeting them like "HOW HAS THOU OBTAINED SUCH A DIVINE BEAST" lmao

**a/n: I LOVED THIS SO MUCH GUNDHAM IS THE LOML** 💕

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, gundham is our dramatic king**

**tanaka gundham**

☘︎︎ kay, first of all, he adores his darlings ultimate because I feel like Gundham enjoys acrobatic acts, so knowing that they do it regularly blows his mind. Of course, they’ll never know that because he has a facade to keep up, but Gundham is the type of yandere who tends to push his feelings aside so they shouldn’t take it too personally if he acts disinterested. So, I feel like Gundham would kind of dork out once he finds out that his darling has a pet tiger because that’s so... cool. He’s embarrassed at his reaction, but the second feeling that comes is a feeling of concern. Gundham is pretty much an expert when it comes to animals, but anyone with half a brain would know that having a tiger is dangerous. Honestly, he likes to watch his darling do their own thing and perform tricks with the tiger, it just really made him fall even more infatuated with his darling. Happy, happy boy.


	90. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: if you're still taking requests, how would fuyuhiko, teruteru, and kazuichi kidnap their darling?? would they behave differently afterwards?

**a/n: idc fuyuhiko is my king** 😩🤚

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping**

**kuzuryu fuyuhiko**

☘︎︎ hate to say it but he probably has Peko help him kidnap his darling. It’s not that he doesn’t think that he can’t do it, because he knows that he can, it’s just that it’s be a lot less messy if Peko did it. I’m not sure if I mentioned this, but they’re pretty much a packaged deal, Peko protects Fuyuhiko’s darling as if they were her own. Kidnapping his darling is a very slow process, like, months in the making kind of slow. Fuyuhiko thinks everything out and that’s why he’s one of the hardest yanderes to get away from, even if you don’t add Peko into the mix. He has a lot of connections, so Fuyuhiko definitely takes his time planning everything out before he inevitably kidnaps his darling, it’s kind of scary, actually.

☘︎︎ he definitely acts differently towards his darling afterwards, though. Fuyuhiko, before inevitably kidnapping them, was kind o a tsundere and avoided any kind of friendly interactions with them. So unless his darling is the most observant person on earth, they most likely had the idea that Fuyuhiko hated them. This isn’t true, of course, and once he realizes that they thought that, he feels extremely guilty and tries to make it up to them through gifts. Being isolated with Fuyuhiko isn’t that bad, aside from his angry tantrums when he has a bad day outside of his darling, but... he has a lot of money and I feel like he’d enjoy getting his darling things he’d know that they’d like. Things having to with their hobby or just cute things like teddy bears.

**hanamura teruteru**

☘︎︎ he’d only really kidnap his darling if something happened like them becoming interested in someone else, he’d know about this and immediately go to lock them away. He’d always flirted with his darling and made them amazing meals with prompt to do so, Teruteru had thought that they’d get the hint and at least try to stay discreet about things like that. Kidnapping, the actual process of doing so, is very rushed with Teruteru, but this is purely because he’s panicking and paranoid that his darling is going to leave and go off with someone else. It’s quick, just him quickly knocking them out and dragging them back to his place before gently tying them down to a comfortable bed (his bed, to be precise).

☘︎︎ nothing much in his behavior changes after kidnapping his darling, but he does seem a little depressed about it. Teruteru is one of the yanderes I see desperate to have a normal relationship with his darling, so the fact that he was forced to kidnap them makes him extremely upset. However, most of his mannerisms are the same. For example, he’s still extremely flirty towards his darling, but he’s much more open about his true intentions. Being with his darling for the rest of his life is one of Teruteru’s goals and now that they have nowhere else they could possibly go, that can happen! Teruteru, while sort of guilty about kidnapping his darling, is also extremely happy because now he gets to spend all the time he wants with them!

**soda kazuichi**

☘︎︎ our delusional little mechanic doesn’t see this as kidnapping, not really, anyway. Kazuichi is rarely lucid, too caught up in his daydreams, so kidnapping to him is just him and his darling moving in together like a normal couple would once they hit that specific milestone in their relationship. That’s exactly how Kazuichi sees it, and if his darling ends up acting out after being kidnapped, he’ll just write it off as them being anxious over living alone with him. He thinks it’s cute! Kazuichi kidnapping his darling is such a spontaneous thing, his darling, or anyone else, will never see it coming and he’s surprisingly prepared. He has their room ready, all the necessary security, things like that. It’s just to keep them safe, so they shouldn’t worry!

☘︎︎ nothing much changes behavior wise with Kazuichi after he kidnaps his darling, it’s all pretty much the same for the most part. He just tends to seem ten times more delusional than he was before. Kazuichi’s talking about marriage the first week his darling is there and they’re no doubt confused - and probably terrified because no sane person would want to marry their captor. His delusional tendencies are destructive, of course, but they also work in his darlings favor as well. Kazuichi trusts his darling with every fiber of his being, but as he puts it, “it’s the other perverts in the world that I don’t trust”. Kazuichi’s more of a ditzy yandere, if nothing else, and the farthest thing from harmful.


	91. Nurturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: n/a, Hiyoko w/ a nurturing darling

**a/n: bc it’s her birthday and I love her**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**saionji hiyoko**

☘︎︎ she desperately needs a darling like this, truly. Hiyoko has some pretty severe trust issues, so it’s not easy getting close to her, but once her darling has her trust, she’s latching onto them and never letting them go. Hiyoko is a clingy yandere, if nothing else, and her darling being nurturing towards her doesn’t help in the slightest. She’s super sweet towards her darling since they take such good care of her because she’s never had that before and it’s addictive. However, this sweetness doesn’t go towards everyone, especially people like Hiyoko’s darlings friends. If she sees her darling being caring towards other people, no matter the reason, Hiyoko will most definitely throw a fit. She’ll cry, try to drag her darling away from the person, and then accuse them of leaving her behind and toying with her heart. It’s truly a train wreck and she knows it. Hiyoko often successfully guilt trips her darling as of they’ve done something wrong to her, even if they most definitely did not.


End file.
